


No Resets

by HoneyJackal



Series: Undertale Post-Pacifist [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Multi, PTA Gaster, PTA Sans, PTA au, SAVE GASTER, Undertale Pacifist, Undertale Surface, Undertale post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**FEMALE FRISK HEADCANON**</p><p>A year after escaping the underground, everything seems to be working out; Asgore and Toriel are back together, Toriel's school is steadily growing in student body (human and monster), Sans has a job testing videogames while Papyrus is taking cooking classes (though he's already the best of course), Undyne is an MMA fighter "Undyne the Undying", Alphys is still going strong with her determination research, and Frisk is happy with her gigantic family of monsters...</p><p>Then she starts getting strange dreams...</p><p>Alphys discovers a new component to Determination...</p><p>and Sans discovers that someone he thought was long gone is reaching out to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

W̢͢h̀͠a͢t ͟m̀a̶̶͡ķe̴͘s ͢͡y̴͏o͏u ̛thi͘̕͢n͞͡k̵̛ ̵̢̛ỳo̶҉u̶̕ ͘c̀a͘͞n̕͘͢ ̸̀he̸͡l͘p͟͞ ̕m̷e̛͞? ͞͏̵

The dreams were always the same. Frisk would find themselves at a grey door in waterfall...enter the door, and suddenly everything would go black. She could hear a voice chant: _Transmission failed, sending again.....transmission failed, set protocol and send again..._ She would always try and reach out, ask if he needed help and would get no answer...This time, the monster turned and stared at the child. Frisk gulped as she stood tall, staring right back at the monster looming over her. His body seemed to be made of nothing but black goop. He moved fluidly like water though, and circled them, making Frisk gasp.

D̨́͢oń̀͢'̷͝t̀ ͏̷̀y̷̷o͝u̸͝ ̴k̵͘͡n͟ow̵ ̛͢c̨h҉i̷̶͝ld͜,͝ ͏͘h̀o̸̢w̶͟ ̛͢͡l҉o̴͘ń͡g̕ ̨͝Í̶̷'́v̧e̵ ̸b̡e̢̡e͜ǹ̡͡ ̧͡h̸e̸r҉͏e͏? ̢̨H̨́ow͞ ĺ͝o҉n̕g̨ ̷͢I͘͝'͡͡͏v̡e̸͘ ̢j̶̵͢ừ͞s̕t҉ w͜͠a̛͟t̢̢ch҉̧e͘d͜ a̛̕ş ĺ̡if̛͠e ̷́s̷̡͝t̵ò̸p̸̡̕p̀e͜͏d̕̕ ͢͠a҉͝n̕d̶̨ ̢s̛t̵̡a̸ŗt͘͞e͜͠d́̕ ̴͝b̧́e̸f̵̕o͘r̛̛e̢͢ ̸́͟m̨͢y̴ ͝͏e͏y̷e͡ś̨̨.̛͡.̨.̡͡͝k̷̡no̢͞w҉̷i̸n̕͢ģ͢ ͘͟t̷h͜͡a̷̢̡t̸͜ ̡n͟oţh̢҉i͞͝n̴͜ǵ̡͡ ̡͜I͜͠͠ d̷̷i͢ḑ̵ ̷͝i̧m̸̢̕p҉̢̢a̶̷͘c̸҉t͟e̢̡̛d͘͡ ̴a̵n̢̛͞y͞o̢̨n̡͜è̛͘?̴͠.͘.̕͏.̢.Yo̶u͜ ̀c͢an̶'t̕͟ ̸͟͏p̶̡os҉s̸̀íb̡l͘y͢҉̧ ̴̡kn̷ow̧͡͡ ͏҉̨t̵͟ha̧͜͟t.̶͜.͠҉.҉́

" I can help everyone...I just need to be determined enough..." Frisk blinked as he seemed to chuckle at them.

Y҉̢͘o҉u ͡s҉o͜und̵͟͏ ́l͏i̧̢k͝e̸͜ ͏͞͞ǫ́͘n͢e̸ ̡́ǫf̸̢̢ ͘ḿ̨ỳ̷̀ ͏́c͜h͞i̸̛l̡d̨́͢re̴͏n͢..̷̛͡.͝pe͡͠r̨h̨̀ap̧s ͝b̀͞ot̨̀h̢͞ ̀o̧f͜ ̵̢͏t̵͡ḩe̡̧m ̀͜͝wơ̕uld̨ ̢͡s̢à҉y̡ ̢̀ţh̶̢e͜͡ ҉s̸a̡͟m̢͡e͘͠.̴̨̛.͠.͏ He paused.

" Children?" Frisk watched him, suddenly everything clicked for her. The weird writing that only the brothers could read, the blueprint in the lab behind their house in Snowdin, and the machine hidden under a tarp. "You mean Sans and Papyrus?"

W̡ha̢͜t̨ ̛͝a̵ ̴sm̷͠͡a͘͢r̕t͘͟ ̴͞c̷hil̡̛͟d͘ ̢͠y̨̨̕ơ̡u̧ ́͞á̡re͏̵..̵̡.̷̢͝Sư̡re̴̴ĺ͢ỳ͘͟ ̶́y̸̧o̸u҉̧ ̶̴͢c̵͜a̴n̴̶̕ s͡p̛ơ̕t͢ ̷t͢h̕e ̸r̡̧e̴̷sȩ̨mb̶l̨a̸̡n̛҉ce̕͘..̶̡͟.͘͞.͟o͘͘͜r̷͘ ̢͢͟ỳ̴͝ơ̴u ̀w̴ou̸̧ld̴,̧̕ ͟͏í͝f ̶Ì̴ h̴à̢d̸ǹ̴͢'̴͢t̕͠ ̀́f̕͟al͟͏̢ļ͟ęn̸̶͞ ̷̨í͜͡n̷̵t̨ó ̢̛t͘h͏͞į̨s ̨c̢ų̨r̸͜sȩ̸d͟͏ ̸͠p͜i̶͘ţ́.̸͢͡.̛͞.̢͜  He let the last part of his sentence come in a hiss.

" What is your name?" Frisk reached for him. Just as her fingers brushed against his bone hands-

W̢.̶̧͝D.̧̀ ́̕G̨͜͡á̷s͢͝t̀͢e̶r

She woke up.

 

Frisk had stayed the night with Sans and Papyrus, now wondering if that had been some of the reason behind her dream...she rubbed her head and yawned before rubbing her eyes and slipping out of the old bunk bed. She wandered into the kitchen where Sans was making breakfast. Papyrus was busy with trying to talk Flowey into drinking his plant food.

" OH Good morning Frisk! Maybe you can get Flowey to eat his breakfast!" Papyrus laughed. "He's being sour." Sans was quiet but grinning as he flipped a pancake, glancing over his shoulder only as Frisk came downstairs.

"Heh, we thought you'd sleep the morning away, kid," Sans teased with a grin. Now that they were on the surface, and things had seemingly settled down, Sans felt like he could finally relax. The timelines finally seemed stable and Frisk promised no more resets- that this was it. He hoped this was it... his nightmares had stopped, though he kept dreaming of the other timelines and of premonitions long since passed.

Honestly he was tired of the whole mess, but everyone else seemed happy and content and the world was still moving forward.

Flowey huffed, glaring at Papyrus. "I am not being sour! I told you it tastes disgusting, and no matter how delicious you claim it is, that isn't going to help. AND grinding up leftover spaghetti to mix with it isn't going to help either!"

" Should I have used the Kool-Aid instead?" Papyrus wondered out loud. " Would you drink it if I did that?"

"Just dump it out and start over!" Flowey protested with a huff, glaring at the taller skeleton.

" I had...I had a dream." Frisk answered Sans, " A weird dream...I didn't want to wake up until he answered my question..." She moved to the fridge to grab the orange juice and pour herself some.

" Who? What question?" Papyrus blinked as he stood with Flowey's food.

" Well, he didn't look like anyone else, he was tall, and kind of scary...he said his name was W. D. Gaster." Frisk paused, " I think he needs our help..." 

"Ooo... him. Doesn't that sound familiar?" Flowey asked with a cackle, looking at Sans and Papyrus with a wicked grin. Sans froze at the name before his brow furrowed.

"Eh, not really," he lied with a shrug, grateful his back was to everyone while he flipped pancakes.

Flowey giggled wickedly before leaning toward Frisk. "So, please, describe in great detail what the dream was about..."

"Uh, yeah, did he... say anything?" Sans asked, glancing over at her. All these years and he never had a premonition about their father... that must have meant he wasn't coming back, right?...

Papyrus nodded, " What question did you ask? What did you want him to answer?" He leaned forward as if Frisk would tell him more.

" Well...when the dream first started, he was trying to reach someone....he kept saying: Transmission failure, and getting really really angry about it." She paused, "Then...I startled him, I-I guess I just wanted to talk." she then rubbed her neck. " I told him I wanted to help him and he says-" she tried to make her voice as creepy and sorrowful as Gaster's had been. "What makes you think you can help me?" 

That sparked a flash in Sans' memory. Some distant whisper trying to reach him, a hand reaching through the darkness that Sans just couldn't reach. He quickly tried to wrap up the pancakes to have some kind of leverage to change the topic of conversation. He didn't want to think about Gaster. It was impossible, and his heart had already been broken as a kid. He spent too many nights trying to force a vision with Gaster and gotten nothing.

" I told him I could help everybody if I had enough determination....and he said that I reminded him of his kids." She paused, waiting for a reaction, but she decided not to go further, just in case it would upset either of the brothers. "I...I think he's still trapped in the underground, and he can't reach anyone else...he told me his name before I woke up...W. D. Gaster."

Papyrus paused, " Everyone left the underground though...Alphys and Asgore even had a census for everyone..."

Flowey giggled as Frisk spoke, bobbing back and forth and watching every move Sans was making. "Ooo, how fascinating. A mystery man trapped in the underground. What do you think Sans?!"

"Look, kid..." he muttered without looking at Frisk, "There was a Gaster once. A very long time ago," he started before turning to face them and handing them the food. "But he died. He's long gone. And he's smart enough that if there were a way back from the grave, he would have found it already." 

"Smart has nothing to do with it when you have nothing to work with..." Frisk frowned for a moment. Flowey snickered at the half pained look on Sans' face as he spoke. 

"Frisk, he's not stuck. He's dead," Sans replied with a sigh, shaking his head. "Just... trust me kid. Gaster isn't coming back. Not everyone can reset death," Sans said before putting his hands into his pockets with a slow grin, "Now eat or I'll call in Tori for some backup puns!" 

Papyrus quickly caught on to Sans' discomfort and helped him change the subject. "Yes! Eat your pancakes or I shall be forced to do it for you! NYEHEHEH!" Frisk only giggled and took a bite.

Flowey leaned over to Frisk. "Oh, you're not going to let it end there, are you?" He whispered in her ear. Frisk thought for a moment, but Flowey had a point...if she wanted to SAVE Gaster then she'd need to know more about him. 

"Who was he?" she blinked, "You said there was a Gaster...who was he?" Flowey bobbed with a wicked grin, wondering how this would play out. Even if they went and got him, there would be a nasty surprise waiting for them. Maybe not Frisk if she saw him as he was but definitely for Sans. And he was excited to see what wedge this would drive between the too-perfect brothers.

Sans paused at the question before chuckling nervously. "You really want to know about him?" he asked, uncomfortable with the whole story but he could just leave out the part that would hurt Papyrus. It wasn't like Gaster was coming back... "He was the royal scientist before Alphys. Like her, he was trying to find a way out of the underground, but he killed himself trying."

"...." Frisk nodded, Sans was acting all secretive again. She would have to talk to him privately. "....You really don't know anything else?....He said he knows you."

Papyrus watched Sans for a moment before settling on the pancakes and orange juice. "I'll make Flowey some more food." He got up to start heading for the kitchen.

 "Hey! Put it in the orange juice or something instead of water." Flowey called after him. 

Sans shrugged. "What? That's the truth," he stated before chuckling. "Look kid, I might like pulling your leg, but there's not a good pun about dying." Frisk shot him a look that pleaded for more, a knowing glance that unnerved him. Sans blinked before sighing and leaning back, his expression going blank. "Yeah, I knew him, I guess. We worked together for a bit."

Frisk sighed, "He said...he said that he was your dad...." She kept her voice lowered. "He couldn't talk to you anymore and I think he really needs help..." Sans paused, his brow furrowing in pain. He didn't understand why his father couldn't reach him and could reach Frisk. He would have given anything to speak to his father again and even just hear his voice.

"Kid, stop. Please," Sans muttered, "He's not coming back. I've tried."

"...." Frisk quietly took Sans' hand, but it made her more determined than ever to find this door she saw in her dream. When Papyrus came back, Frisk had let the topic go and was eating her breakfast. 

"Here here..." Papyrus put the glass and straw in front of Flowey. "There, try that."

Flowey huffed and drank, but he made a face. "At least it's not as bad..." he muttered bitterly.

Papyrus sighed, glancing from Frisk to Sans before clearing his throat and changing the subject. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well it's Saturday... I don't have school so maybe I'll go to the park with goatmom, or go garden shopping with goatdad." She shrugged, her real plan was to wander back down the way they came out...she needed to find the door, needed to talk to him...maybe if he had one of Sans' old hoodies- Frisk made a note to grab one of her hand me downs.

"Sounds fun. Want me to call Tori to have her pick you up?" Sans offered.

"No no I can walk, it's not too far!" She laughed, she had to take Flowey home after all, he couldn't come. So after breakfast and a round of Smash Bros with Sans, Frisk took Flowey home. She put him in the sun so he'd quickly fall asleep then darted out the door.

Finding the entrance was the hard part, but when she finally did, there was no hesitation in sliding down. From here she retraced her steps. "The door was in Waterfall..."

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. The Good Doctor's Madness

Sans was suspicious. Frisk was too curious for her own good, and he knew she wasn't going to just listen to his warnings. Of course as soon as he saw her in one of his hoodies, he knew exactly where she was going. What he didn't expect was Papyrus to follow him too.

"Sans wait!" Papyrus gasped, "We're safe aren't we? Why would Frisk be in trouble? Is this about her dream?" 

"Frisk is going to the underground because of that dream," Sans stated with a huff, looking back at Papyrus. "So we're going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You know, like big Brothers do," he teased with a wink. He glanced away though to hide his worry and his glowing eye. He didn't know what Gaster was thinking or if this was Gaster, but he wouldn't trade Frisk's life for whatever this was. Papyrus gasped then nodded, his eyes glowing without him really noticing.

"Or something doesn't hurt her." He quickly lengthened his stride, scooping up Sans to make them faster. "So let's try and catch her!"

"Trust me, something will if we don't hurry," Sans stated with a nervous huff before he grinned as he was picked up. "Heh, thanks bro." Even with Sans' shortcuts, they found Frisk staring at a wall. She reached out and touched it gently, just like in her game. The wall sparked and glitched like a secret in one of Sans' videogames before the grey door appeared. Papyrus put Sans down and raced with him to try and stop her, but it was as if time itself was bending around the door. Soon they were soon all in darkness except for one path. Frisk didn't seem to hear them...and she couldn't, not when Gaster's voice rang out over everything else. Though his mouth didn't move...his magic alone projected the deep voice of her dreams. "Pap, stay close..." he warned, but they didn't have to go far.

_Have you come to mock me child?_   The voice hissed.

"Wait- wha-" Frisk gasped as Gaster was suddenly upon her.

_SILENCE!_   He was towering over her, appearing in a state more gruesome than she'd seen in her dreams. The void dripped from him like tar, it fell from his eye sockets and dripped from his mouth, now seemingly absent of teeth and only a smooth white shape of what his skull used to be. _I'm tired of your lies, Chara...I can't see the timelines anymore...you win, you've killed them over and over and now you wear something of theirs like a trophy- I'll end you, and avenge them, I'll use your soul to reset-_ Frisk was about to speak again but Gaster lunged at her. She quickly rolled away.

"Sans and Papyrus are alive! I'm Frisk not Chara!" What had she done to him? He looked desperate, angry and sad all at once. Sans' heart ached to see his father like this. It physically hurt, and he found tears springing up. For a split second, he was frozen in time, seeing a blob that was once his dad. He quickly snapped out of it the second he threatened Frisk, however.

"FRISK!" he shouted, using his telekinesis to try and pull her backwards to avoid another attack. He grimaced, however, realizing that he couldn't pull her to them- his powers were weak here. He huffed, trying to summon his blasters. "Pap, protect Frisk!" He was planning on getting to Gaster before he could do harm.

"Right!" Papyrus huffed, activating his own powers. As Frisk dodged attack after attack, Papyrus helped boost her speed and pull her out of the way. Gaster hissed.

_Stop using their souls! Your tricks don't fool me anymore!_

"I'm- I'm not..." She glanced around, trying to find the brothers but it was so dark...Gaster growled and went to pull the Blasters through to the darkness. They started with blue eyes, but soon they were mangled and glitching just like Gaster himself, and the eyes changed to a bright green. They charged up with a whirring that grew louder the more the charges grew. 

"Saaaans," Papyrus gulped, "Tell me you're making them do that..." Sans grimaced as the Blasters were torn from his control.

"No!" He huffed, trying to pull them back. He only managed to get two of them to flash back to blue. "Pap he's taken control of them! Help Frisk, I'll get the others!" But it was the Blasters that put Frisk in this dangerous position...Gaster's blasters flashed, roared and started firing. Papyrus yelped and helped Frisk dodge around the beams before suddenly everything stopped for just a second- Frisk's soul turned blue, then flashed green, and finally became a color in between. As the Blasters pulled into place, Frisk readied a shield. "Please! Listen to me!!" She gasped as she felt Gaster's attacks get stronger then weaker.

_I'll never see them again...You've killed them you little demon..._  

_No she didn't...you will see your boys._  It was like Gaster was in her head and sobbing in front of her at the same time. An attack finally broke her shield and knocked her backwards, but his voice continued to whisper to her: _Child,_ _show me your memories_. _Be determined! Show me everything!_   Frisk took a deep breath and nodded, furrowing her brow and willing her shield back. The Blasters fired again and again, but Frisk held up her arms to keep the shield going, she ducked a flying scythe blade then leapt over a sharpened bone. Just after the next attack was blocked, Frisk grit her teeth then shouted, "Papyrus! Sans! My brothers are the coolest! Mess with me and they'll have a **bone** to pick with you!"

Sans had managed to pull one more back to his side before he heard Frisk's pun. "Heh, that's the kid I know," he teased, before snapping his fingers and forcing his three Blasters to fire on Gaster's remaining ones. Papyrus laughed and raised a wall of bones to protect her from a wave of scythes.   
  
" YOU CAN DO IT FRISK! I BELIEVE IN YOU, NYEH HEH HEH!" Something seemed to click in Gaster- his attacks weakened as an image of Frisk meeting the brothers appeared, shaking and slightly skipping in her shield. She faced it straight at Gaster. 

"w-whoopie cushion in the hand trick...w-w-works e-every time."  
"YOU HAVENT CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! LAZY BONES!!!"

_They....it has to be..._ he grimaced, _Lies...lies lies lies!_ he wailed before Frisk yelped and had to dodge another blast. One blaster remained, but Sans' were soon starting to corner it. Papyrus flung bone after bone at Gaster's scythes. 

"STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

"wanna nother hotdog? you must really like hot animals..."

"YOU'RE NEAR THE CORE AREN'T YOU?...."

"you didn't gain LOVE, but you gained love ya know?" 

More memories flashed in front of Gaster as his Blasters exploded in green magic. Whatever was left of them fell to the ground. Frisk showed Gaster the Surface before he tried to attack again.  _STOP TOYING WITH ME!!!! DIE YOU LYING MURDERER!!!_  He raised his arm as a giant green crescent blade formed above his head, attached to it was a longbone, maybe a femur? He grabbed the end and readied the scythe. The void streamed down Gaster's face like tears, he started to laugh and it slowly became louder and louder until he was cackling with hardly any sanity remaining. In his other hand he held out his own shattered white soul.  _YOU CAN'T BREAK ME ANY FURTHER THAN I'VE BROKEN MY SELF LITTLE GIRL....NOW AFTER I KILL YOU I'LL DEAL WITH THAT HORRIBLE LITTLE FLOWER!_

Frisk felt her heart jump into her throat and she felt like she could cry. Gaster was scary....she mustered up what strength she had and shouted, "PAPYRUS! SANS! HELP!" She readied her shield by curling up in a ball to protect herself, but suddenly Papyrus was able to move.

"LET'S GO, SANS!" He dropped down, holding a bone like a sword. Sans felt a renewed vigor in his bones, leaping forward to Frisk's side and readying the Blasters to fire on Gaster. When Gaster finally looked up he shuddered and started to pull together.

_S-Sans? P-Papyrus...?_ He sniffed and hid his face in his hands, _So...so this.... This is...this is the true timeline?_ Gaster seemed to crumble, _The surface..._

Sans frowned at his and his brother's name, his magic glowing brighter. "Don't make us destroy you for this..." he stated, "You're not hurting Frisk..."

"She was right you know! Mess with her and we'll have more than just bones to pick! You'll wish you'd never made her cry!" Papyrus huffed, it was clear in his face though he recognized Gaster...and he didn't want to hurt him.

_Frisk..._ Gaster seemed immediately ashamed. _The truth..._ he glitched, again. _I-I-I am sorry..._ Frisk sniffed and wiped her eyes, glancing up at the brothers- no  _her_ brothers, before looking at Gaster. The tears were now real, and he was shaking with sobs and begging for her to forgive him.  _Please....please...I've been alone for so long, and with that horrible little monster coming back again and again I thought..._

"I forgive you, Gaster..." She sniffled again before giving a small giggle. "I've been told by someone else I look like her..." Frisk stepped forward and offered her hand. The skeleton blinked and gently took her hand, rising to be the seven feet he had always been. He smiled and tried not to cry.

_Thank you...for taking care of them...I'm sorry you boys have to see your father like this...After so long...I thought- I thought you..._  He slipped from her hand and grimaced, _You are free to walk out, but I...I don't know if I can leave...I've tried, but I'm little more than an observer. Less corporeal than a ghost..._

Papyrus sniffed and wiped his eyes, " Are we....can he?....Sans?" Sans hesitated, his brow furrowing as he looked away in sorrow, trying not to cry. He'd tried to save him for so long, then just given up and focused on Papyrus. This felt like his fault, just like their mother...Sans put his hands in his pockets, his eyes still glowing as the Blasters disappeared. He was silent before he wiped his eyes.

"Heh... you're not even going to try? Timelines are stabilizing..."

_...Not from lack of wanting.._. Gaster wrung his hands worriedly as he stared at the door.

"Let's...let's just try..." Papyrus sniffed, " We...we just found you..." He nudged Sans as he held out his hand for Gaster. He hesitated before he held out his hand. He still couldn't meet Gaster's gaze, not because of him, but because this still felt like his fault...

"Even with the stabilization of the timelines, this place hasn't stabilized..." Sans murmured as soon as Gaster took his hand, his brow furrowing in thought. He had followed in his father's footsteps enough to know that this couldn't be that easy... even if they did find him. Frisk smiled lightly and started to lead the way to the door.

" All we can do is try." Gaster nodded at that and gently took his boys' hands, just happy to be able to touch them for a moment. Just across the threshold...he could do that....he could step out...Gaster followed as quickly as he could before stepping out and trying to hold on to physicality, but as he crossed, he began to glitch and melt. He pulled back out of fear, then quickly stepped back in.

_I...I don't know if I'll be able to cross just yet..._ He wrung his hands out again, but he was definitely holding together better.

Frisk blinked, "Do we have a phone to give him?" Sans was shaking as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Yeah... yeah you can have mine. Papyrus is the only number in there..." he murmured, handing it over to Gaster. "... Maybe Alphys and I can... come up with something." Gaster took the phone and held it close.

_You know where to find me...and I'll try my best to reach out again..._ He paused, _W-wait...can I...would you...?_ Frisk didn't wait for an answer before she pushed the brothers forward and Gaster gently pulled them closer. He tried to hug them, wanting to reassure himself that this was real and not a dream that his madness made out of the blackness. Papyrus sniffed and let himself be held, putting a hand on Sans' back. Sans hesitated, reluctant and feeling guilty. Despite that, he could see how happy Papyrus was, and he let Gaster pull him close in a strange hug. It wasn't quite a hug thanks to his form though.

 

As they walked to the surface, Sans was silent, but he finally stopped glowing when they were outside. Frisk was quiet too, even Papyrus was quiet. Frisk had expected a short quip about how dangerous it was, but no one seemed to be talking. Everyone was thinking about their own problems. Finally Sans spoke up. 

"Frisk... heh, looks like your determination saved the day again..." he murmured, looking away from the two of them. "... Pap, can you make sure she gets home? I should... talk to Alphys..."

" I'm...sorry, if that was hard to watch...." She rubbed her arms. " I just...I thought I could help him. We brought Flowey up, why wouldn't Gaster deserve to come too?" Frisk blinked then took Papyrus' hand as he reached for her.

"Gaster isn't like Flowey. You saw, he..." Sans trailed off, his brow furrowing, "It's not a matter of who deserves it more..." He shook his head and glanced over at his brother.

"I'll see you at home." Papyrus gave a nod, he seemed oddly calm for now. He'd talk to his brother when they got home, for now he'd be happy and silly for Frisk. " I'll race you...let's go!" He took off and Frisk followed closely behind. Sans paused, waiting until Papyrus offered to race Frisk, and the two disappeared. He sighed and wiped his eyes with a sniff again before warping in a flash of blue magic. 

**_To be continued..._ **

 


	3. Perseverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit longer, but I wanted to include everything having to do with my fan companion to Determination! Have some Fish-Lizard lesbian fluff as a consolation prize! Thanks for reading!

Alphys had finished her morning research and was taking lunch, eating ramen and watching a new anime this time. Or...a remake of an old one that was newer- was that the door? She glanced over her shoulder then hummed and slurped up the noodles. " Hey Sans, did you reconsider my offer? You can still work with me if you want...just like in school!" She paused. " ...You don't look so good, is everything okay?"

"Eh... not really... do you remember the royal scientist before you? Gaster?... Or what happened to him?" Sans asked, keeping his shaking hands in his pockets.

" A-a little, not much though, it's fuzzy, the name is familiar..."

"... Apparently he's still alive. Trapped in a void down in the underground."

She paused, " That's terrible...and I guess it's not as easy as pulling him back out..." She straightened and put her ramen aside. " How can I help? What should we try? It would be easier to get his opinion as well, he was more of the physics guy..." Alphys sighed. Sans hesitated at her words, nodding a bit and trying to think of what they could use to stabilize his forms.

"I told you about the multiple timelines?" he asked, looking at her, "And my visions?"

" Yea...and how you promised not to jump them..." Alphys warned.

"Anyway...They finally started to stabilize, but the area he's trapped in... it's wildly un stable. He's melting like your determination experiments," Sans explained.

"Sans...are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" She murmured, knowing whatever Sans was struggling with was enough to warp his smile into a slight grimace. He hesitated, the question taking him back a bit.

"... Gaster was my father. Papyrus and mine... Papyrus forgot him like everyone else when he fell into the core, and even though I knew, I never told him. Gaster wasn't coming back and I didn't want Papyrus to mourn... but now..." He sighed, shaking his head before looking up at the ceiling with a weak laugh, "I didn't even have a vision of this. I tried for years to find a way, and then he reaches out to Frisk for help..."

"Your father...at least you found him?" she offered weakly. " Maybe he could only reach out to her...maybe he couldn't find you so he picked someone he figured would be close to you..." She rubbed her neck, "Humans don't have any magic, but they seem to be more receptive to things like that. There are many who don't even know they have premonitions and consider it a coincidence..." She nodded, " Maybe your magic got in the way of his reach?" She slid from her chair and hugged him. " It's okay...we'll figure this out...The Amalgates are coming along too...but it's harder to undo something..."

Sans hesitated, tilting his head. "So you think determination could be a solution to stabilizing his form?" he asked before shrugging, "I don't know. Right now he's melting like your amalgates, but... it's worse. There's more than just his body there," he muttered before Alphys tried to comfort him regarding Frisk. "I don't know, but I saw what was going to happen to him, and I couldn't stop it. Now, it's like I'm blind. I don't know what that means..." Sans paused, shrugging, "If you want to suggest something to him, he has my cellphone now..."

Alphys gulped, " I mean...it's worth a try...but I'd rather scan him first..." She grimaced, " I don't want to make any more mistakes...especially with him..." A small sigh left her, " M-maybe I should perfect this first...I'm not sure if it will separate the amalgates but it should keep them from melting at least...I've started working on a solution I think you'll want to see." She waved Sans to follow her. He could still feel his hands shaking, especially now, knowing that they really had no solution to what was happening to his father. He was out there all this time, but now there was nothing to do.

"I know... I understand," Sans said before tilting his head. "I can show you the door to get the data. You can speak to him yourself..." he offered. Sans followed her hesitantly, before his own scientific curiosity got the better of him. "What does this new solution do?..."

" Just watch, and listen." She smiled, flipping on the light so he could see her workspace. " So...this is a normal human soul...and this is a normal monster soul..." She showed Sans the scans and diagrams of each. "If I had slowed down enough to really look at the human soul I could have discovered this sooner....there's a companion chemical to Determination that resides in the human soul. Perseverance, the receptor, it regulates Determination in human souls. Monster souls have the chemical but not in such high concentrations...I overloaded the other monsters by injecting them with the determination until they woke up..." She still wasn't over it that much was clear when she shivered just mentioning it.

"Huh... that makes sense. Your previous work proved determination in innately unstable on it's own, so... this would explain exactly why that's so," Sans mused, looking over the data before nodding.

"So far, I've discovered that Perserverance can keep an Amalgate solid for quite some time, but I put so much determination in them that it will take much more to keep them solid and eventually separate them...I just need a little more time and a scan of Gaster..."

"So small doses of determination to heal, enough to kick start the perseverance to manage it before slowly upping dosages..." Sans offered before looking at her, "If it's possible, then... this sure sounds like the way."

Alphys nodded, " I just need to figure out which he needs...if he's melting he could be overloaded on determination, but he could be low on perseverance and the same result would happen. I don't want to make it worse." She smiled lightly, " I hope I can help Sans."

"Yeah...I hope so too." He still dreaded the conversation with Papyrus when he got home, but his father had left a gaping hole a mile wide in his soul. He didn't know if Papyrus could understand why he didn't want the same for him. "Can we even inject someone with perseverance?" He asked in confusion, "I know you have determination from souls, but where would we even get perseverance?"

"From the souls, as well." She sighed, "You...need to talk to Papyrus don't you? Come back when you're ready, and I'll have a kit packed." 

Sans hesitated before he chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah... he'll probably want to come along too," Sans said with a shrug. "I'll come back soon..." 

Alphys sighed, "Just...take care of yourself, Sans...get some sleep, eat something, whatever you have to do, and if you need to talk borrow Pap's phone or something I'll be up all night working..." She waved as he left.

 

\-----

 

When Sans got home, he stared in  shock at how clean the house was. He never got Papyrus to pick up his socks before... he didn't know if this was a bad or good sign... "Papyrus?"

He raised his hand from the couch. "I'm here..." He glanced over the back of the couch and sighed, "Just...heh, cleaned up a little..." He rubbed his neck and stared at the floor, "I always knew something was off...I recognized them over and over, but- I guess seeing Dad like that really made me see how messed up everything really was." Papyrus took a deep breath. "Every time they reset....something would stick. I'd remember it like a dream, I would remember what I thought the surface looked like, or I'd remember fighting someone and being really upset or..." He then rubbed a hand over his throat. "I-I knew you were taking it hard, though so I just did my best to make you feel better..." Papyrus chuckled with a sniff, "now everything is coming back and I don't know what to do. It makes me nervous..."

Sans hesitated before he walked over and plopped down beside Papyrus. "Pap... you should know that I kept it from you to keep you from going through what I had to..." Sans started before he glanced at his brother with a grin. "Bro, the hard and scary stuff is over. Kind of...." he gently tapped Papyrus with his foot. 

Papyrus nodded and sniffed, "I just....I forgot him...how? How does that happen? Could one machine really just wipe everyone's memories like that?" He sighed.

Sans chuckled nervously. "It's that nature of how he... uh... died, I guess," Sans explained. "By falling into the core he warped time around himself, including memories. So... I remembered him because I could see timelines where he didn't fall. No one else was that lucky though..." He shrugged, "But hey- what Alphys and I are going to do is try to help..."

Papyrus seemed to immediately perk up at that, "With you and Alphys working on it, he'll be out in no time....right?" The older of the brothers chuckled a bit sadly at the thought before Papyrus' shining optimism brought him back. He grinned, gently tapping him again.

"Why don't you come with us? Alphys and I have an idea, well Alphys did, but you can see for yourself." Papyrus nodded and beamed.

"I...I'd like that..." He hugged Sans tightly, " This is exciting! I'm excited anyway!" He gave Sans a squeeze which made his brother smirk at him, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?..." Papyrus put his cheekbone against the top of Sans' head. Realizing how conflicted he really was. 

 "Heh... yeah, it's exciting, like you said..." he muttered. Papyrus did not seem satisfied with that answer.

"It wasn't your fault, Sans.....We had to have been little when it happened; or at least, not as strong with our magic...I mean, there wasn't anything we could do to stop it..." He hugged him tighter. Sans only let a small sad chuckle go, more like a huff of air with a sound.

"Eh, this timeline thing is a weird thing, Pap..." he murmured before shaking his head. "I saw all the possibilities but when he was gone, there wasn't a single solution. I can't even see this one..." he huffed, shaking his head and leaning into the hug. "Heh, I'm glad you're okay, Pap..."

"It's a surprise then..." Papyrus nodded, " You too...I'm glad we're all okay..." He sniffed, then nodded. " We just have to be determined, and we have to believe we can do it. Right?"

Sans took a deep breath before laughing softly. "Heh, yeah, just not too determined," he teased, poking Papyrus' shoulder. "Want me to get Grillby's? We can go to the lab tomorrow..."

Papyrus nodded and then sighed, "Why don't we go together? We can hang out if you want."

Sans paused before grinning, slumping on the couch. "Or you go and bring it back," he teased.

Papyrus nodded then paused, "Let's play a video game...Grillby's delivers right?" He picked up his cellphone. "So let's just...relax."

Sans grinned and nodded, slumping down in his seat on the couch. "Yup, I've got some mindless ones from the store. Want to play wheel of fortune or something like that," he asked, glancing at his brother.

"Sure-" Papyrus dug through his contacts for Grillby's, "Go ahead and put it in I'll order food."

 

\----

 

Meanwhile in the lab Alphys had finished lunch hours ago, and was back to work on perseverance. It was easy finding the chemical composition of such magic, but recreating it was the rough part. She had started by trying to create it from scratch, but that didn't work. Now it was a matter of breaking down Determination manually to make the Perseverance to break it down automatically. She finally pieced it together in the hour she resumed working, but now creating the stuff in mass quantities was going to take a while...she was hard at work when the door opened, but she didn't look up. "Come in!"

Undyne leaned in the doorway, grinning. "Wow, you look really determined! what's going on? I feel like I missed something!"

Alphys gasped then giggled, " Oh, well Sans came to me with a project, and it requires the Perseverance." She smirked, " I think I got it...I'm so close, so far the Perseverance has gotten through the Determination I've made, but it's not working as fast as organic Perseverance so I'm trying to boost it." 

"Perserverance, huh? That's the stuff you were telling me about that keeps determination from getting all melty, right?" Undyne chimed with a grin. "Cool! How do you boost that stuff? Is it something super sciencey?"

"Very sciencey, lots of magical reactions," Alphys nodded, "The only monster I know with enough determination to test the Perseverance on though is you...but I don't want to mess anything up, I mean I guess too much perseverance isn't bad, but..." She quickly shook her head at the thought before giggling at Undyne's interest. "I think it just needs another strain to work with it. That way it works faster." She rubbed her chin, "In theory....if a monster had the amount of perseverance of a human, then it would almost be more strength than all of monster kind combined..." She rubbed her neck. "It's crazy to think about..."

"If it would help you do this project, I'd try it!" Undyne declared with a grin, "It sounds like it would make me pretty bad ass!" She grinned, leaning over the table.

"Okay...but only a little, I don't know how strong it is in practice..." Alphys replied, but she was so nervous she was broadcasting it with fidgeting and biting her nails. 

"What's this big project Sans has anyway?" Undyne quickly decided to direct her girlfriend's energy onto something else, something Alphys was sure of and confident about. 

"Frisk found their father, but Dr. Gaster is in such bad shape he can't leave the place he's stuck in. At least his physical body can't. Apparently he can ghost around but that's it...his reaction is similar to the Amalgates so...I thought this would help."

"Oh... so uh... wow, and I thought what we had in the underground was bad," she murmured before shaking her head. "So you're going to inject him with all this stuff to see if it will fix him?"

"N-n-not all! But Y-yes I just need a few scans and I need to see how the Perseverance works in a living being so I know how much to give him, it's really a work in progress." Alphys smiled at her, "Thank you for-" 

Undyne interrupted, grinning and flashing a thumbs up. "If it will help the other monsters, then let's do it!" 

" W-wait! I have so many unknowns I don't really feel comfortable just letting you take some- I can't- I don't want to lose you...or make a mistake or-" Alphys frowned, but she was distracted when Undyne just kissed her head.

"Just let me know when I can help. This whole thing sounds too cool," she stated with a confident grin, "We're going to get the bone brothers their dad back! I mean how awesome is that? And all with determination, passion... it's the coolest."

Alphys giggled and blushed lightly before nodding, "Well, maybe we can start now...we can use the virtual reality room and just keep turning up the robotic difficulty level until you start feeling sick?" She bit her lip, " Or weak rather...I don't want you to hurt yourself...." She was suddenly getting nervous again, but after almost an hour of Undyne reassuring her and showing Alphys that she trusted her; Alphys injected a singular dose of the chemical. 

The Virtual Reality room was shaped like an octagonal cage, there were ten robots to fight and plenty of space for both the bots and anywhere from one to five combatants to have room to work. Undyne stood in the center while Alphys took notes on the outside in the observation room. She set the difficulty and the illusion so it would be like one of Undyne's MMA fights. 

" How do you feel?" Alphys quickly readied her notebook. " It should kick in in the next thirty seconds..." She didn't even have to wait that long for Undyne to respond. 

 "YES! This is amazing, Allie, I've got a ton of energy! We're going to do this!" she said, trying to pump herself up to raise her determination. Alphys only nodded before activating the robots, Undyne's standard difficulty was level five, and as the Perseverance began working, Undyne was blowing through the robots. One even lost an arm from a well positioned punch. 

Alphys blinked, slowly bringing up the difficulty, " Level nine...you still feel alright? If you start feeling sick it means you have too much determination and we have to stop." She continued to adjust the difficulty until Undyne passed her and Sans' records (levels 15 and 17). Alphys quickly scanned Undyne's magic levels and blinked. The difficulty was soon on the highest setting now (Level 30), and the robots were starting to break down. "Undyne?" Alphys gulped. " Still feeling alright?"

"I FEEL AMAZING!" Undyne replied, fighting off the robots with a speed and effort she'd never demonstrated before. She didn't even seem to be getting stun-zapped like she usually did, and she hadn't summoned a spear since they started. "ALPHY, THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER!" Undyne didn't even realize she was at the highest levels when suddenly something felt off. She hesitated, getting zapped as a result. "Okay... feeling, less alright!" she called out, suddenly struggling before collapsing to one knee. "Heh, I think... I think that's the end of the magic shot..."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I'M NOT, I'm not..." she muttered, disappointed in herself that she couldn't do more. Alphys quickly shut it down and raced in to check her vitals.

" Are you okay? Is everything alright? You were on level thirty! Oh my god, you could have been really hurt, just sit still let me scan- oh god oh grog please please work, Undyne just- just stay calm! Stay calm it's under control!" She gulped, reading the portable scanner in her hand until Undyne's determination levels went down. " You look like you're okay, your vitals are good, and your soul levels are returning to normal...so it worked? The Perseverance worked?" Undyne really couldn't get a word in until Alphys calmed down, so she just smiled and let her freak out before gently putting her arm around her to peer at the scans.

"Yeah? All that was from perseverance huh?" she paused as Alphys ran one more scan.

" IT WORKED!!!!" She nodded so quickly her glasses came off, " With the determination you made the Perseverance kept you from melting down, that's why I wanted you to stop everything when you were done..." Alphys hugged Undyne tightly, " That was only 10 cc's!" She grinned, to excited to retrieve the accessory needed for her to see, " I just need to scan Gaster and figure out how many he'd need to stay stable, and then the Amalgates-" Alphys buried her face in Undyne's shoulder, " Thank you...that was really dangerous, I didn't want anything to happen, but...you're so brave..."

Undyne grinned, still feeling a bit weak from how much determination she felt coursing through her system. "It felt amazing Alphys... like really. Nothing could stop me! We have to do that again!" she said enthusiastically despite how unstable she looked. She grinned and squeezed Alphys in return, picking her up as she did so.

" No we don't need to do that again, not until I have it completely perfected, I...I can't mess up with you, I love you." Alphys murmured the last bit, trying not to be too corny. 

"Come on, sweetie, you know I'd do anything to help you! I-" Undyne paused as Alphys admitted that she loved her before chuckling softly. She kissed Alphys' head. "It's mutual, babe. What's next? Going to find this Gaster guy and injecting him too?"

"I want to run over the results with Sans...ah....and maybe repair the Virtual Reality room..." She glanced around at smoking robots and glitching walls. "Essentially yes though...after Gaster then we'll use it on the Amalgates." Alphys beamed, "here...for now you just relax and let your own perseverance work through the rest of the determination."

Undyne huffed and nodded, grinning, "I'm just so PUMPED UP! NGAAAAHHHH!" she cried with a laugh, sweeping Alphys off of her feet, "Even if it hurts, a little pain can't stop me. I'll be fine, baby!" She grinned and looked around the room. "A monster pumped up on this stuff could do some pretty heavy damage, that's for sure."

Alphys nodded, "Which is why you need to rest and let your own perseverance kick in...now that we know it works I could probably start testing the Amalgates..." She sighed, "I hope this works for Gaster..." Undyne nodded with a grin, deciding that it was time to carry Alphys out of the VR room. He brought her up to the control room before flopping in a chair with a huff.

"Well they can't get any worse, right?" Undyne stated with a shrug and a smirk, "So why not?"

Alphys sighed, "true I guess..." She moved to her set up again, adding a little more perseverance to break down the determination. While determination looked like a thick liquid, perseverance was thin like oil, and when determination was mixed with it, perseverance broke it down into itself, leaving the waste to drift through a filter in the machine. She sighed as she finally had enough to start working with the Amalgates. She and Undyne spent a multiple hour break watching anime before Alphys then had to start the scans and testing. Sans and Papyrus would stop by tomorrow, and she wanted to be able to give them results.

 

_**To be Continued...** _ ****


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of long one, but I like to include some domesticity, especially with Dadster. There's an OC mention I need to credit and that would be Lucida Calligraphic from the tumblr blog man-who-speaks-in-hands (mun = spiritednug), and a special thanks to my co-author Mineyjan (though they don't have an AO3 I can tag) for helping with Sans and Undyne. Also thanks to Darkus982 for the video game ideas. vwv

Sans and Papyrus were at the door to Alphys' lab the next morning. "Any luck with this theory of yours?" Sans asked. Though he didn't show it, he hadn't slept all night. He'd been too restless thinking about perseverance and how that might change his father... or hurt him even more. He wanted to try and stay positive, though, for Papyrus' sake. Though Papyrus always seemed to be a walking font of optimism...

Undyne was behind Alphys, flashing a large grin. "Well, my girlfriend's a genius and we're definitely going to save your dad."

Alphys blinked and giggled, "Well...Undyne ran a field test, and the Amalgates are doing better...so it's worth a shot..." She nodded. 

Papyrus blinked, "You tried it?!" He gasped, "Was it cool? What's it like?" Though he seemed more worried about her than anything.

"OH YEAH! It was AMAZING! The greatest feeling in the world, like I could take on anything, and I practically broke Alphys' VR system!" Undyne bragged with a wide, wild grin, "I wanted to try again, but Alphys said it was too dangerous."

"From one little shot?! It must be powerful stuff..." 

Alphys glanced at Sans, "I brought the scanner, we'll just see what he needs...Papyrus was texting me earlier that you two have been talking to him using your phone...is he holding up?

"He's... fine, I suppose. As fine as he can be. I think he just wants to see us again. And he never wants to let go..." Sans smiled gently, following Alphys to the entrance of the Underground. She led them through the castle, through the old MTT hotel, through the Core and then to the elevators of Hotland. 

"Can you blame him?" Alphys murmured as she punched her ID number into the elevator, it would take them straight to her lab. "I know I'd be like that.. " she shuddered at the thought. Alone...trapped in darkness and watching everything move around you sounded like the worst kind of nightmare. She didn't want to think about how Gaster looked when they first found him either.

Sans hesitated, shrugging at her words. "I'm not saying it's wrong or anything..." he murmured. Sans was silent and solemn as they made their way down through Waterfall and finally to the door. "Ready?" He glanced back at the other monsters before slowly opening the door. Gaster straightened when he heard the door open. He sighed and turned when he saw Papyrus and Sans, but blinked at Alphys and Undyne.

_You brought friends_. he met them in the middle of the walkway, blackness surrounding them.

"Hey dad... we might have a way to get you out..." Sans said simply Papyrus nodded vigorously behind him. Sans fell silent for Alphys to let her take it from here. Alphys explained both substances to Gaster who already seemed to know about determination, but perseverance was something new.

_Interesting....and this could help your Amalgates and myself? Fascinating..._ he paused when Alphys held up her scanner.

"I just need to know which one you need..." She nodded, "So hold still..." She started to scan him and her scanner went crazy. She stared in disbelief before looking up at him, "....How are you still alive?" Sans watched, tensed and rocking back and forth a bit on his feet. He didn't like this- he didn't like not knowing and not being in control of what was happening to his father. He didn't like not knowing...His curse was also his crutch. Papyrus sat down and watched the scanner from over Alphys' shoulder, he tapped Sans and left his hand on his shoulder for support. 

_I wish I knew..._ Gaster chuckled, _That bad hm?_

Alphys gulped, "it looks like your soul just....shattered." She frowned, "Magic levels are normal, but you have no determination or perseverance..." Alphys glanced at the brothers, "He shouldn't even be able to speak....it's as if you're dead."

Gaster sighed lightly and knelt to her level, _So that means you need to put me back to normal..._ Alphys was about to speak again but Gaster lightly touched her shoulder. _Try._ He held out his hands, _We're scientists... The best form of observation is while the experiment is happening._ Sans had to look away, all while trying not to meet Papyrus' gaze.

Alphys was silent before nodding with Gaster. "Let's start with perseverance... Then add determination..."  With a deep breath, Sans looked back at the scientists.

"I'll prep the ccs of determination... I might not be a doctor, but I can help," Sans offered.

Undyne grimaced at the state of Gaster before putting her hands on her hips. "Trust me, this stuff will pack a punch." Papyrus held his knees and watched everything, unsure of what to really do. He paused when Alphys showed them Gaster's soul.

"So Hope....if magic is normal and he still has a soul, that means the only thing keeping you here was hope..." 

_That is what a monster soul is made of isn't it, noodle?_ Gaster chuckled as he watched the other two work. 

Alphys took a deep breath. "Now this will kick in pretty fast, but don't be alarmed..." She took his hand and once she found his wrist in the void matter she injected the Perseverance, watching the scanner. "Fifteen percent....okay, now determination, Sans watch his soul, let me know when it's completely patched...."

" Right," Sans took the scanner and watched it carefully, with each dose of determination it seemed like the white heart on his screen was coming together. The cracks were mending and pieces of the white soul in the scanner were coming back together. "Keep going, I think this is actually working..." Alphys went back and forth until perseverance and determination both equalled fifty percent. Slowly but surely Gaster's form became more solid, his body began to take shape, and it almost looked as if he were back in his lab coat and favorite sweater...however- the pallet was switched, his coat was black and his turtleneck white. He watched in awe as the once fluid form took a shape he'd tried to will together for what felt like an eternity...

_that... Means it's working...right?_ He felt the lapels of the jacket, his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, everything seemed at least to be holding together.

"Your soul is still here, all the pieces are together, but not fused..." Sans murmured, watching his father's soul slowly drift back together. It was like a vase that had been broken, but needed to be glued back, piece by piece. He glanced up from the scanner, pausing when his father's form began to somehow stabilize.

"We won't know if it's worked until we step out..." Alphys nodded, "Are you ready?" Gaster stood on shaking legs but he nodded, letting Undyne and Papyrus steady him. Once they stepped out the room behind them disappeared in a flash of green magic, his form flashed and glitched but he stayed solid. He crumpled a little, like a piece of paper over a flame, curling in on itself. He held his head and groaned in pain as his magic spiked then fell to normal, making the air dense before it thinned again. When the glitching stopped, Gaster stood slightly hunched and still holding his head. His eyes opened, one orange one blue, and he finally took a slow breath. 

_....I'm...still here..._

  "Should... should we give him more? Before we lose progress?" Sans asked nervously, watching Papyrus help Gaster stand a little straighter. 

"Just wait..." Alphys frowned, "If we overload him it won't matter, just keep an eye on him." Alphys read the scans, watching as the determination fell to normal and his perseverance levelled out too. "He'll probably glitch a little, but as the timeline around him stablizes he should too...you know more about this than I do-"

_No you're right..._ Gaster chuckled _I-i-it's quantum physics none of it is ab-ab-absolute._ His voice glitched like a scratched CD but it was apparently one or the other right now, so he decided to rest his magic and sign instead. _I'll be fine, I already feel more solid..._ Sans was anxious. He knew Alphys was right, that his timeline needed to stabilize before he could have form again, but so much could go wrong. What if his determination and perseverance suddenly dropped away? What if he melted into a puddle of nothing or glitched right back into the void?... Papyrus couldn't take it anymore and stepped around everyone to just hug Gaster.

"Welcome back, dad..." he sniffed.

_Welcome back. Let's go home?_  Sans signed back at their father, who only smiled knowingly before nodding, holding Papyrus close. Sans didn't feel like he could break down here or even show his fears in front of Papyrus. He had to stay strong until his visions told him what the possibilities really were... now that Gaster was back, he was sure to factor in, right?... "We can make the journey back to the surface now, unless there's more to do? But he seems stable enough to move..."

"We have Undyne and Papyrus if he needs support too," Alphys nodded, leading the way with Sans. Every once in a while, Gaster had to be caught by the other two,  Papyrus almost suggested Undyne just carry Gaster but he would have none of it. He wanted to try on his own. When they reached the surface, he stood there for a moment not wanting to move.

 "Heh, you've got passion!" Undyne chimed eagerly. She put her hands on her hips, now letting Gaster stand on his own. 

 

_Just as I remember it..._ he signed out, _I'm so glad you all get to experience this now..._ He closed his eyes.

"You have Frisk to thank for that. If she hadn't come when she did, we wouldn't be here now," Undyne declared with a grin, "You met her, yeah? The boys were saying you did!"

_I did, a strange and brave little human indeed..._  

 

 

Undyne and Alphys stayed with the brothers and Gaster until one final scan was done and another dose of each given. Alphys gave Sans his instructions before letting them be with Gaster for the evening. He was still a little glitched, but Gaster seemed content sitting on the couch. Sans soon joined him with a less than graceful flop next to him.

"Heh... hey dad," he finally said while slumped in the couch, looking just as content, though he was nervous. What if this was just another dream, and when he woke up, Gaster wouldn't be here? The other didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't bring it up. Sans was grateful for that. 

_Sans._ he signed with a chuckle. _So is this what you do every night? I watched you often when I had the energy..._

"Every night we don't babysit Frisk," Papyrus beamed, setting out their spaghetti. Gaster thought for a moment before asking for salt then drowning his pasta in it. He'd have to help Papyrus cook next time. For now, he could actually feel hunger and he could eat just about anything regardless of taste right now.

Sans grinned, chuckling softly. "Yup, pretty much. Even with Frisk," he teased, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoying the couch. For once it felt okay to be a lazy bones. Now he could be- they were on the surface, they were together, and Gaster was here. He caught the attempt to change the flavor of Papyrus' pasta with a soft chuckle, using his powers to fetch a bottle of ketchup from the kitchen. He placed it in front of Gaster with a soft smile, " Want some?" 

" We eat dinner then usually play videogames," Papyrus beamed, " Frisk introduced us to Silent Hill and Fatal Frame recently, but nothing really scares Sans." He sat beside Gaster then gasped at the ketchup. " NOT YOU TOO!" He pointed. " Do you drink it like him?" 

_Yes, or I used to, your mother would get so angry at me._ Gaster sniggered as he signed. _You get all of that from her. Sans gets his love of ketchup from me._ As soon as Gaster put the bottle down, Sans took it back to squirt some right into his mouth. Only then did he pick up the plate to look at the noodles Papyrus made. He pulled the plate into his lap. Even if he didn't eat, he hoped he would make Papyrus happy just by holding it.

"I got it from somewhere, bro," he teased with a grin before squirting some more into his mouth. Papyrus didn't seem to notice, he was more intrigued with their father. It felt right...like something that was missing was back and he never knew it was gone in the first place.

"Should we play one of the multiplayer games?" He cast a look at Sans, "Anything but wheel of fortune...I kept losing turns."

Sans nodded, grinning and eagerly taking the chance to put the food aside. "Something dad can play too?"

Gaster smiled and nodded with a shrug, _Why not? I missed you boys...and I'm more than happy to endure shots for the rest of my life so long as I can stay..._

"You think you'd have to do that for the rest of your life?..." he asked in concern, "I mean, I don't really know what's going to happen, or anything, but your soul was piecing together..."

_Well no, I'm just saying if that's what it takes I'm prepared_. Gaster sighed and ran a hand over his head.

Papyrus quickly hugged his arm, "We want you to stay...maybe Sans can stay home from a PTA meeting before he chokes out Helen..."

"No can do, Pap. Without me, those meetings dissolve into silent wars over baked goods and passive aggressive cattiness. I promised Toriel I'd keep things mostly civil." Sans shrugged with a snigger, " Plus it's fun to point out how wrong they are." 

_I'm sure I could handle a few catty moms. However there is a reason you boys were homeschooled..._ Gaster tapped his chin, trying to imagine his late wife in a PTA, then again Lucida would have probably pulled her bandanna apart trying not to show anyone a bad time. 

Sans chuckled, shaking his head, "You haven't met these moms. Human moms. With real anti-monster sentiments," he replied, almost half teasing. "But really, I'm more curious about this story. I thought you homeschooled us because you were too busy to ship us back and forth. It was a skeleton of work, right?" he teased with a wink and a chuckle.

Gaster chuckled and nodded, _They also didn't teach basic physics in the third grade and I thought that a crime against monsterkind._ He winked. _Monster or human, PTA parents are always catty. Your mother refused to be part of one because of something one of the parents said...something about how we were somehow stunting your growth..._ he huffed.

Sans grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah, that sounds familiar... Pap can tell you about the science fair incident sometime," he joked before raising a brow. His eyes flashed playfully. "You should have brought me in so I could do a nice equation in front of them... then again, they probably wouldn't understand it," he teased, "Or had Papyrus show them how cool he was with his sword play."

" Yes!" Papyrus grinned, " That would have silenced them, just the sight of my prowess alone would have done it!" He crossed his arms,  "I remember being good in History and Math too." Gaster nodded.

_Biology was your science favorite, you took to healing magic quite quick._ Gaster smiled, _You two could be whatever you want, but I insisted you at least pick a science._  

"No wonder my healing magic is as strong as it is...well aside from it being mine." Papyrus smirked.

"Yup, Pap was definitely the coolest, even as a kid," Sans agreed with a grin, "A healer, super smart, and super strong." He never got tired of the look on Papyrus' face when he praised him. He grinned, tilting his head and settling into the couch. Gaster chuckled at his sons before he was handed a controller, he blinked down at it before Papyrus spoke. 

"Smash?" Papyrus beamed, "I always play as Ike, he's the one with the cool cape and sword like me." Papyrus struck a heroic pose.

Gaster chuckled and nodded, _Who do you always play?_ he glanced at Sans.

" Legit? I play Toon Link, but when Flowey comes over, he always hacks the console so I play Master Hand and he plays Crazy Hand." Sans shrugged, " I'll go easy on ya pops. Toon Link it is. You might like Game & Watch." Sans couldn't deny the little 2D figure reminded him of his father just a little bit.

"Oooh yea! If you play him right he's tricky to beat..." Papyrus grinned, "His combos are hard to break out of and powerful, if you can master him we should team up on Undyne and Alphys next time. They play Ganon and Zelda I think..." 

Gaster grinned then nodded, _What are we waiting for then? Show me what you've got!_

Sans chuckled and nodded at Gaster's words. "Get ready, old man... we won't make this easy."

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

 


	5. Stability

The time unfolded like they'd never lost it in the first place. Sans finally started to see his father in his visions, and even though it was random whether his dreams were good or bad, Gaster was there now. The more check-ups and shots Gaster got, the stronger his presence was in Sans' visions. It made him relax and visibly more comfortable around Gaster. Papyrus had embraced Gaster in the home from the very beginning, and was receptive of his father's cooking lessons. They didn't make as much sense as Undyne's, but somehow his awesome spaghetti tasted even better! It had been a few weeks since they brought Gaster home, Alphys had him check in at least three times each week to administer whatever he needed and to try and make him fully stable. 

Today was not supposed to be much different from the other check-ups. The scans showed a constant improvement from Gaster but his form hadn't yet stitched back to normal. "What's it looking like?" Sans asked Alphys, his hands in his pockets, "Still a few more shots to go?" Papyrus was busy watching through the window as his father's soul was analyzed. 

"Yea, there's just a few pieces of his soul that need to come together...but they're definitely closer than last time and his magic is growing stronger, which is normal, but....he's almost stronger than Asgore..." Alphys prepared the Perseverance and Determination shots. "These should be the last ones....I know I've been saying that for a while, but it's got to be..." She looked over the screen then unlocked the chamber. The Scanner was almost reminiscent of the determination extractor, but instead of a needle there was more of a funnel on the end with a sensor that picked up on a Soul's energy. Gaster had made sure to comment on the state of the lab when he saw it, his exact words were something along the lines of:  _So how long have you been weaboo trash Alphys?_ Of course it was meant with fondness and a soft tease, but it still managed to embarrass poor Alphys. She opened the chamber doors and smiled up at Gaster as he stepped out. 

_Everything still going alright?_

"Yes, with these last shots your soul should be whole, but it will be up to you to keep your magic and form together..."

 _I can do that..._ Gaster held out his arms for the shots. Sans watched Alphys as she prepared the shots and found a spot on Gaster's Ulna to inject the Determination. He was on edge despite the fact that he knew his father would make it through okay. He wouldn't suddenly collapse and melt down again, but the final fusion of his soul, magic, and body... Sans didn't know what to expect. Just after the shots were given, he felt Gaster's magic explode around them. The air grew heavier and sparked with green magic, and as Gaster got it back under control the pressure let up. His form glitched a tiny bit, which had just become normal for everyone, and then he stood straighter. The last of the void goop evaporated from him, leaving a very excited looking, mostly stable, solid Dr. Gaster. He stared at his hands a moment, aware of the soft glitches at his finger tips, then rolled up his sleeves and looked to be holding back tears as bleach white bone greeted him all the way up to his humerus instead of goopy black mess. He was silent for a moment before he chuckled softly, wiping tears from his eyes. _Thank you..._ he had to sign it, he couldn't make his voice heard if he wanted to.

Alphys beamed, "No, Dr. Gaster thank you....you and the Amalgates have helped everyone with this..."

 _Welcome back. Really back._ Sans signed in return with a soft grin, trying not to cry. "What do you think Pap? Maybe you should see if he hugs differently without the void," he teased his little brother. Papyrus nodded, also trying not to cry. If he opened his mouth he was afraid he'd start wailing so he stood in silence, just wanting to wait until Gaster was sure he was solid. Before Papyrus could do the tackle hugging, Gaster was pulling his sons close. 

 _Really back..._ he nodded, _I'm here.._. Another nod from Papyrus before he buried his face in Gaster's shoulder and sniffled.

"I'm not sad....just too happy..." He nodded.

"H-heh... Welcome... ah, I already said that like five times..." Sans stated, quickly wiping his eye. He was playing it cool until Gaster gave them both a squeeze and he had to quickly try and not sob. 

 _Don't you two need to pick Frisk up from school?_ he beamed, _I'll be fine, in fact, if you aren't home by the time I'm done here, I'll meet you at the school._

"Ah yeah, I promised Tori... Pap, you can stay if you want?..." he offered, knowing that this was probably bigger for Papyrus who just started remembering their dad.

Papyrus sniffed and shook his head, "I'm sure he's tired of me clinging to him." He sighed and wiped his eye again, "I'll go with you, give him time to get back to work."

Gaster chuckled,  I _'d never get tired of you...but if you feel you must I won't stop you...I'll see you tonight_. 

Sans chuckled softly, gently patting Papyrus' arm. "You're the coolest, remember? No one ever gets tired of the cool people," he commented before winking at their dad. "You've got our numbers if you need it." He knew he had more to do tonight, like another PTA meeting, but not even stupid mothers bickering over pie flavors could make him upset today. He led the way outside, still grinning. "You okay, Pap?"

Papyrus nodded, "How did I forget? I mean a part of me always remembered him, but not what happened..." He smiled lightly, "It's just nice to remember again..."

" I told you bro, that's what happens when the timelines get all messed up," He stated with a smirk, "I mean, everyone forgot but the guy who can see timelines. Don't blame yourself for it." He pat his brother's arm as he began the walk to school. 

Papyrus nodded, "Are they fixing though? He's back in now right?"

Sans nodded with a soft chuckle. "He's in every timeline I see now, good or bad," he admitted, glancing up at Papyrus. "So he's back. Back from the void no one should have been able to return from..." The walk to school was all about theoretical physics which would surprise anyone else, but Sans and Papyrus used to talk science all the time at home. Now it would probably permeate all conversation with Gaster back. Papyrus had missed these talks. Before they finally made it up here, Sans had lost interest in most things, but now? He enjoyed talking to his brother about science and everything related to the timelines and the physics of why what Gaster did shouldn't be possible but somehow was. It made it feel all the more real that Gaster was home to both brothers. The two were just touching on String Theory when School let out and Frisk came racing over. 

"Heh, hey kid," Sans gave a wave.

"Sans! Papyrus!" She quickly hugged them both and started to babble about her day when Papyrus noticed one of the PTA parents staring. She must have been Linda, the one that gave Sans trouble about being a skeleton. He wanted to say something but always got tongue tied. 

"Let's talk about this on the way hm?" Papyrus beamed, hoping to save Sans from having to deal with her. He already had to go to the meeting tonight, Papyrus didn't want any more drama springing up from anything Frisk might say that would strike an oh so sensitive nerve with the woman. 

"Nah, Pap, the kid can talk here," he said with a grin, using his power to lift Frisk onto Papyrus' shoulders. "And everyone can deal with the fact that the kid's got the coolest family ever."

"Well, not to brag too much, but we are the greatest uncles ever...thus the Grunkle title." He teased, holding her feet so she would stay on. Linda seemed somewhat offended by the display, but neither of the brothers cared. Neither did Frisk, but when she spotted the reason for Papyrus' suggestion in the first place, she made a point to smile even wider. After all both Flowey and Toriel told her that smiling and being overly nice could annoy bullies. She quickly turned back to the skeleton brothers. 

"We talked about the moon today," Frisk started. "and about how its gravity affects the oceans, and why we only see one side." Sans grinned, watching Linda squirm out of the corner of his eye. He would not give her the satisfaction of him leaving, not when they kept trying to teach Frisk she had nothing to be ashamed of.

 "Oh yeah? That's cool. Did you get to learn about black holes and anti-matter yet?" Sans asked teasingly, his hands in his pockets.

Frisk sighed, "Well I asked about them, but I don't think my teacher knows anything about them."

"Well you'll just have to talk about it with us!" Papyrus grinned, but the statement seemed to slightly annoy Sans. 

He quickly found a grin again, "We'll make you into the best human scientist ever," he teased, "Best monster scientist is already taken." He laughed, now putting his hands back in his pockets and decided that (speaking of whom) now was as good a time as any to give her the good news too.

"Hey Frisk, guess who's up and fully back on two feet again?"

"Oh and they can't wait to see you again!" 

Frisk paused before her eyes lit up, "So the Perseverance worked?" 

 _Along with my own magic_. Gaster gave a wave as he seemed to appear from nowhere. _Alphys wants to start work tomorrow after I've had the time to get used to being solid again._ he smirked as Frisk signed _Hello Welcome back!_  to him before he started signing again. _At any rate, is this your school Frisk? My my, her highness did a good job didn't she?_

Sans chuckled softly. "Work on what? There's more projects?" he asked before grinning, "Just don't work yourself to the bone dad."

 _There are always more projects, especially when it comes to that awful little flower._ Gaster lightly pat Frisk's head and chuckled as she giggled. _You're right though, I don't want to maxilla out my cranium anyway._  

"Oh my god noooooo," Papyrus groaned. "Frisk we're leaving-"

"Awww! Papyrus!" She laughed. 

 

Gaster's sudden appearance hadn't gone unnoticed. Several other parents picking their children up from school were staring at the new addition to the skeleton family, one mother leaning over to Linda.

"Is that... did I hear right? That's their father?" she whispered.

"Yes I think you did..." She huffed, "This blatant misuse of magic can't be tolerated, what nightmares will the children get about skeletons teleporting around." She crossed her arms.

The other woman giggled softly, "Come on, Linda, lighten up! At least he's fully clothed... looking like that, it's easy to forget he's not human..."

Linda rolled her eyes, "Until you see the holes in his hands and the cracks in his face." She found herself staring after them though.

"Mmm I'm pretty sure I can overlook that... but how did something so handsome make two boys like that... their mother must have been worth seeing..." she teased with a soft chuckle.

Linda snickered, "No kiddin-!" She suddenly gasped as a voice pierced her thoughts.

_I͘ h̵é̢a͜r̸͜ y͘҉o̷ú ta̸͝ļ̡ki̶ņ̧g̡̕ ́b̷̨̨a̸c̡k͟͏ ̨t҉͡h͘͡eré.̡.̛.̵͞.͠a͡ņd̴̕ ̸t̷̶ŗ͟u͜s̢t̸͘ ͠͝͡m̸͠e, ̀́y̷̷̶ou͘͘ ̛̛҉dǫ̴͞n͏'̢t͠ ͡w͝ań̸̨t͘ ̛t̵̨̨o͞ ̵kņ̕o̸̡̢w͡ ̶̛ţ̷he̶͘ ̷̀ba͟͞d̴ ̢ţ̶͜i̵̡m̡̢e̴̡ ̷͠͡y̢͠ou̵͟͏'̶̧͡ll̶҉͢ h̡̀a҉vȩ̵̷ if̛ ͘͞y͠o͞u͡ ̧̛kè̵̢e̵̕p̢̕ ̶t̴̛hi̷ś ͜͞͝u҉p̡̀͘.͘..̨͘ń̸͘ǫt̶̵͠h̡͝ín̷̨g ͘s̵e̷͠r͘͢͏į̷ơù͜͝s͡ ́͡j̛̛͝u҉s͜t̸ ̸͘͞n̕҉íg̀ht̡m̡͜a̵͝͞re ̷f̶u̶̕͟e̛͘l.̕͜ T̡͢͞he͢͞ ̛̀v̀͘͠ói̛҉d͞͞ isn̢'t̕ ̛k͞͡i̴̧n͟d̷͡ ̵͏̛t̡̀͡ǫ͝ ̷̧p̀͝ę̴̛op̢̀l̶͠͞e͠ ̧l̸͘i̸k͞͡҉e͜ ̵y̷̵̛ǫ͡͝u̸.̴̧.͟.  
_

This seemed to immediately shut Linda up. The other woman blinked at Linda's sudden reaction. "... Something wrong, Linda?"

"N-nothing...nothing at all."

 

Gaster had spaced off for a moment as he projected himself to Linda, but now he was back. _Is something bothering you Sans?_ Papyrus and Frisk had strode ahead. Sans had been watching Papyrus and Frisk, grinning but also spacing out. He snapped out of it when he heard his father in his mind though. 

"Heh, oh you know, the usual," Sans replied, shrugging, "I don't really like flowers at all. Ones that talk anyway," he stated with a smirk, "Do you still see it? Where all the timelines can split and come back together?"

Gaster blinked then nodded, _I do...and the splits I see right now all revolve around that flower..._ He sighed, _So that's bothering you...do you want me to go to the PTA thing tonight?_

Sans sighed and shook his head. "I thought so..." he muttered, his brow furrowed before Gaster offered to go to the PTA meeting. "They're wolves in there, you know," he teased, "If you really want to, I'll just take the time to sleep on the couch though..."

Gaster's eyes lit up, _Then I shall be the hunter in wolf's clothing...._ he chuckled, _I happened to overhear an interesting conversation and have to show a lovely lady a good time..._ His voice was laden with sarcasm.

Sans paused before looking back at Gaster then chuckling slowly. "Oh really? Who was talking shit this time?" Sans seemed awfully calm about the whole thing, like he'd seen and heard it all. When it came to Frisk, though, he wanted to protect her from the stupidity of others.

 _A short brunette, she and her friend were talking about me, which I didn't entirely mind, but apparently joking about hereditary traits and an absent mother is funny....don't worry I wanted to ask Toriel about science and magic classes anyway, it might be fun to sit in and hear what they have to say...if only to annoy and confuse the crazy moms_. he took a deep breath, _your mother on the other hand would have already knocked her down a peg or two._

"Ah, yeah, Linda. She might as well be descended from the humans who kicked us under the mountain," Sans mused with a soft chuckle, his eye lighting up, "I didn't think she'd talk shit about mom, though." He paused, sighing slowly and calming down before glancing at Gaster. "Heh, if you want to brave the war of baked goods, then go for it. I'll take a needed break," he joked before Gaster mentioned Lucida. He sighed slowly. "Would she? I like to think she'd be like Papyrus... that's where he got all that optimism and energy."

 _Maybe not if Linda was talking about her, but either of you boys, Lucida became a tiger._ He chuckled.   _She was very much like Papyrus, but she's where you got most of your sass too._ he chuckled, I _t took me a long time to get the kind of confidence she had._  Sans chuckled softly, shaking his head. He wished he could remember more. All he had were flashes of images, a warmth in the back of his mind... knowing he could be happy. 

 _Have you found her box yet? She left a lot for you boys, I was supposed to show you when you got older but..._ he didn't finish that statement.

"She had a box?..." Sans murmured in surprise. "I... I mean we moved everything from Snowdin, so it's in the house, but I don't remember opening it..."

Gaster chuckled, _Well I need the family picture anyway for my new office, we'll go through the box together._

Sans nodded, watching Papyrus and grinning. "I think Pap would like that." He put his hands in his pockets. "It's good to have you back, dad..."

 _It's good to finally be back...I'd rather be here and experience everything than just watch._ he nodded. _Especially from the void..._ He watched Papyrus trot around with Frisk. _Grunkles huh? he teased, Who came up with that title? Surely not Asgore I don't think he'd be that clever on the spot._

 Sans chuckled, "more like Frisk watches too many cartoons, awesome as they are," he stated with a grin. "Which I guess makes you her Grand Grunkle."

 _I suppose it does_ , Gaster beamed, _I'll wear the honor proudly._

 

**_To be Continued..._ **


	6. The Meeting

At the PTA meeting, all of the mothers were being chatty. Linda, though, was fuming. "If he insists on being part of the PTA board despite not being an actual parent, he could at least show up on time!" She grumbled to the woman next to her.

Helen sighed, "He looked a little pale this afternoon, for a skeleton anyway..." she seemed genuinely worried before she realized her joke and giggled it off.

Linda huffed, looking at her. "How can you even tell if bones look pale, that's ridiculous!"

That's when Gaster entered, lightly knocking on the door. _Sorry I'm late, Sans couldn't make it so here I am._ he gave a wave before realizing no one could really understand him but the monsters. He cleared his throat, signed an apology then spread his magic, projecting his voice to everyone.

"Sans apologizes that he can't make it tonight, but I'll be here on his behalf. I had a few things I wanted to talk about anyway." His voice could be heard, but his mouth didn't move as he took his seat, or Sans' anyway. 

"Oh no he's a mute..." Helen whispered to Linda.

"A mute with excellent hearing." He smiled sweetly but his eyes lit up green like Sans' blue. "So, shall we start?"

 "We have a very strict agenda, Mr..." She waited for him to give his name.

"W. D. Gaster...just Gaster for you though..." 

"Right... Gaster... more font names then I guess." She sighed and continued, "We have a strict agenda, you'll find it on the table there."

He raised a brow and looked over the page, "oh good we are talking about magic...this should be interesting." He sighed as the first few items were addressed. Pies and bake sales were just as boring as he thought until an argument over the sizing of pieces broke out. Gaster stayed out of it until it was settled, but he smirked as magic was brought up then leaned forward to listen.

"Should we be exposing our kids to such segregation? The monster children are learning magic and ours are learning appreciation." Jane pointed out. " It just seems to show that the monsters are more special and we want all the kids to feel equal right?" 

"If you ask me, kids that age shouldn't be fooling around with this magic business at all," Linda replied with a huff.

"Well would you rather have your kids be upset that they can't do magic, or would you rather they learn something about it so maybe they can be the first generation that figures it out?" Gaster smiled as he leaned on his elbows, locking his fingers together.

"Isn't magic dangerous?" Helen chimed in.

"Isn't that he point of Magical Appreciation class? To introduce children to what can and can't happen so they don't make the same mistakes as their predecessors?" He chuckled, "It's very important to learn what kind of magic can rip the fabric of space and time..."

"Are you seriously suggesting we let our children into a class where monster children are throwing spells around?" she asked skeptically, "I understand where you're coming from with this inclusiveness thing, but there's surely a safety issue to consider here."

"There are safety precautions in place," Gaster sat back, "The children casting are in a bunker and the children observing are behind a barrier. I designed it I should know..." He sat back, "it's perfectly safe. The human children can learn at a safe distance about what makes a monster's soul magic, and maybe they can be the ones to bring magic to humans...almost like a cure for a disease except....this is cynicism we're fighting."

Linda made a face of skepticism at his words, shaking her head. "Won't that still encourage segregation, seeing all that with the blind hope that maybe one day they can do it too? That or it's just cruel..."

"No more cruel than Santa or the tooth fairy," another mom (Sandy) piped up, "I think it's a great idea, and it should help the kids see each other as not that different, right?"

Gaster nodded, "What gives a monster magic is simply a balance of chemicals...humans can synthesize these chemicals with a proper understanding and willpower, however just like most talents, some can do it, and some can't. This class should be able to teach the kids that want to learn how to do it, and if I'm right, the principal and her royal highness should have employed responsible monsters to teach the class." Gaster shrugged, "You have nothing to worry about until they learn to duel in high-school. Which once again, curses and deadly magic aren't allowed or entirely possible, so the worst you'll have to worry about is a bruise. Besides, as a scientist I believe the best way to learn is through experience. Success or failure, each has something to teach us." Helen was speechless, just watching him, she didn't think a skull could look smug until Gaster sat back. It was as if he'd delivered a speech. Linda was silent and shocked. She could hear the murmurs of nervous agreement springing up around the room, and all she could do was stare. She had images in her head of kids misusing the power at school or at home or god only knows where. Rules wouldn't keep the kids from deadly magic and curses...

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see this as very safe..." Linda said with a sigh, "The power granted by magic just... it sounds like no access a child or teenager should have. Fights in the hallway would escalate to spell throwing a-and-"

"Well it's going to get to that point anyway," one mother spoke up with a huff, "I'd rather have my kid know about it than be hit with magic and not have a defense, if we're going that route." Gaster only smirked as he watched the monster parents finally engage with the human parents. Linda sighed, clearly losing these parents to insanity.

Gaster smirked at her, "Let's not forget, it was _humans_ and _their power_ that drove us underground, if anything it's the monsters that need to be worrying." He shrugged, "Magic is only as strong as the soul of the wielder... The only things that have the power for such curses at that age are humans. So, unless one of your children suddenly has the desire to murder the student body, you're completely safe."

Linda made a soft noise of disapproval, but the other parents just seemed to be eating this up. "I suppose we can hold you to that, then." 

He sighed, "The next order of business is special education, correct? I must hear your opinion on why sign language isn't necessary and baking class is..."

 "We had to remove the language option because we no longer had a suitable teacher for the classes," she stated before pausing and realizing just what she'd said. Budget cuts would have been better than that.

"Oh does that mean there is a position open?" Gaster smirked, "if you need someone to fill it I would be happy to. I'm sure you have other teachers in mind for students with other learning disabilities?"

Helen spoke up now, "We actually just got a few teachers specialized in that."

"Oh good," he smiled, "So, I can substitute until a new teacher is found, which is probably a good thing, I don't need to be in the lab all day anyway."

Linda huffed softly, smoothing out the sheet, "Yes, _thank you_ I'm sure the board will review your application," she said before trying to move on to the next agenda item.

 

When the meeting ended Gaster was quickly greeted by the monster members and then some curious human members which he quickly signed and explained his relation to Sans before he chuckled, "I may sub for him more often, thanks for being understanding, my son has a lot on his plate and sometimes it's good for him to take a break."

"Oh my, you don't look like you could be his father. So young!" one of the women complimented before laughing softly. 

" Please you flatter me," He shook his head, " Well I should be going, Sans will want to hear about everything." He nodded and gave a wave before warping home to tell them. He was so quick about it though when he reappeared he glitched a little which made Papyrus shriek in surprise.

"Oh...it's just Dad...welcome back! How was the meeting?" He beamed.

Sans glanced up, grinning. "Did the pool of sharks bite?"

"I am substituting now, and I think Linda hates me..."

 "Linda hates everyone. It's cool. But it's even cooler you're substituting.... you didn't get dragged in, right? What class?"

"No I volunteered, but Linda wanted to get rid of the magic appreciation class, and I told her it was absurd, and that the monster children needed to learn and practice their magic." He put his hands in his pockets, " I told her the human kids could watch and maybe they'd be the first generation in centuries to figure out how magic works."

Papyrus grinned, "I bet she didn't like that."

"Absolutely livid."

Sans paused before he laughed, turning around further on the couch. "Okay, now I need a full recap," Sans teased, "You got the other parents to agree to that, finally? What about the other stuff, did they actually listen? Linda must have been pissed about all that... there wasn't anything on there that wouldn't piss her off, I made sure of that when I made it."

Gaster smirked, "Once presented with irrefutable proof they had to agree." He shrugged, "I'm a scientist Sans, these people are laughably easy to talk around. However, they think that just because they're older they can talk down to everyone." Gaster sighed, "Then they met _me._ he let his magic die down so he could sign. _Linda just wants to be a control freak, Helen is...socially inept, and Jane is Linda's lackey, they're almost like highschool bullies and I'm sure they were at one point._ he sat on the couch, _Throw in a few big words and they're scared silly._

"Heh sounds about right. You're a little more charming than your son, I guess. They usually stare at me like I've got two heads." He paused with a grin.

_I'd say I'm more intimidating than you, there were definitely stares from the humans that were full of silent screaming._ Gaster chuckled.

"So does that mean you're teaching the sign language classes too?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, "I can't think of anyone better to teach those kids."

"Yea!" Papyrus agreed, "Language is changing all the time, who better to teach it than someone who uses it on a daily basis?" 

_Thank you boys, but it's mostly temporary, however I suppose I could volunteer for testing days...then they can't cheat._

"everyone's going to be jealous of who our dad is Pap." He grinned and stretched before looking at his father. "You know if the kids love you, you're not going to want to leave."

"You say that as if it isn't already happening," Papyrus teased his brother before agreeing with him. "Frisk is already excited to sign with you." He waved his phone to show the text. 

Gaster smiled lightly and nodded, _Which is why I'd remain a substitute....but there are many experiments to run and a serum to attempt, and I don't want Alphys naming it after an anime character._ he shrugged.

Sans chuckled, shrugging. "Well, you know, can't build up his ego too much or he'll collapse under it," he teased before Gaster mentioned all the lab work he was doing. "A serum based on the perseverance?"

Gaster nodded, _I was working on something like that before your mother died, but she got sick before it was completed and I....did you a great injustice not completing it..._ He rubbed his neck, _You and she have the same genetic disorder where one malicious attack could kill you. I had hoped to complete it and help you both, but...anyway, I didn't have the last ingredient because I wasn't sure what it was. Seeing what the Perseverance did for Undyne though got me thinking...it could be the final piece..._

Papyrus blinked, "So...Sans would have more tolerance and defense." Gaster nodded. "Wowie....this stuff is stronger than determination then..."

_It has to be to break it down..._

Sans paused, his face falling before he quickly hid it with a grin and a shrug. "Hey, it's not a big deal. I was fine," Sans replied waving it off. "Besides, unless Linda takes a rolling pin to my head, I'm fine now." He grinned, patting his father's arm. "I'm more concerned about that yellow flower."

Gaster nodded, _That's the other thing we're working on, though I've volunteered to be the guinea pig._ He held out his arms and watched the stability waver at his hands. _This other serum should keep stability, as of right now I need perseverance once a week..._

Papyrus gulped, "Just...be careful...do you have to be the one to test it?"

"Eh are you sure that's a good idea?..." Sans agreed with Papyrus. He feel silent for a moment before sighing. "We just got you back..." he rubbed the back of his neck before sighing and trying to shrug it off. "Well, I'm sure Asgore's thrilled that you're working to help Flowey..." Even if the flower was a little shit and wasn't worth paying the price of their dad for.

Gaster smiled, _I'll be fine. If it's too much we have plans in place._

Papyrus nodded with a small smile, "Well I guess you're prepared for the worst right?"

_And can easily fix it._ Gaster added. _It shouldn't fail though._ he sat down between his sons and hugged them both. _I'd never put what I've gotten back in jeopardy. We all need this..._ Sans made a bit of a face, looking away. He was sure his nightmares would tell him just what those plans were or how they might change Gaster, for better or for worse...

He kept his grin, however, chuckling when Gaster sat between them and placed his arms around them both. "Yeah, there's some lost time to make up for now..."

Gaster nodded softly then smiled, _How should we do that? More videogames or do you want to do the carnival?_

Sans smirked, looking over at Papyrus. "Pap hasn't been to the carnival yet. Want to go? It'll be greasy and messy, just like my room," he teased with a wink and a laugh. Papyrus made a face of horror before looking at Gaster. 

_But there are games and little puzzles-_

"PUZZLES?! Yes! I'm in let's go!" He jumped up and Gaster laughed.

"Heh, oh yeah, all kinds of puzzles," Sans agreed, grinning and stretching, though he didn't move to get up yet.

_Okay okay, should we pick up Frisk?_

"If Tori's okay with it. She and Asgore may want to come." Sans popped his back as Gaster led the way out, Papyrus quickly followed. 

 

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	7. Stability (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter of this part of the series, but NOPE I decided to add some stuff! Sorry this took so long I took the holiday off. Anyway this is more of a segway chapter into the next one which will be Gaster telling us a story, so it's shorter, but still important. Enjoy!

The next day, Gaster arrived at the school and gave a wave to Toriel before glancing around to find his room. Which proved harder than he thought so he wandered back over to her. _Your highness_. he greeted with a smile to rival Papyrus'. _I volunteered to teach a class and I have no idea where I'm going..._ he chuckled at that before taking a spot beside her.

Toriel beamed when she saw Gaster before he circled back. "Yes! You're teaching the sign language classes now, aren't you?" She chimed softly, reaching out to gently embrace him. "I can't tell you how happy I was when Frisk told us she found you. That the boys found you."

 _I think they call it alternative communications._ He teased, _Which is almost better. I can probably teach them how to write in codes...._ He teased, _It is good to be back, and even better to be out of the lab for more than a few hours. I remember my boys at this age...Papyrus was working Chemistry and Sans was just starting Physics..._

She pulled back and beamed before chuckling sadly. "Yes... I remember Asriel was always getting into something," she replied with a bittersweet tone, "Oh but that was long after your brilliant boys!"

Gaster stood up straighter before rubbing his neck, _We're working on that Toriel. I think we're fairly close._ He followed her down the hall with a small chuckle, _You don't have to flatter me, dear._ He smiled, _Lucy would be so proud of them._

"I just want to see him smile again, that's all..." She murmured as she thought of Flowey before chuckling softly, "Oh no I'm serious dear, your children are wonderful!" She chimed brightly, "Lucida would be glowing if she could see you and the boys now, I'm sure."

 _It will take time, we practically have to craft a soul for him. As for Lucy I'm sure she'd be excited about everything...and probably give the boys a tour of where we met and where we dated as soon as she reached the surface._ He smiled when they found his room just as students were filing in. _Wish me luck._

 "I know, and I know my little boy is still in there," she chimed softly before he mentioned Lucida. She sighed softly, putting her cheek in one hand with a smile. "Oh I seem to recall a certain royal scientist who could not stop talking about the beautiful girl he met thanks to a dream, and who made puns as well as he did," she teased before they reached the room. She lingered as the students came in before beaming. "Oh no, Gaster. You don't need it," she replied, patting his shoulder before slipping out with a soft smile. She hoped Frisk did decide to take Gaster's class to see the real Gaster beyond his sons or the void.

Gaster flushed bright green before waving, _Please your majesty, before you "goat" me further!_ He grinned as he heard her sniggering down the hall and the students entered. He immediately recognized Frisk. He spent the day teaching sign language first. Something he explained would be easier to learn than straight up Wing Dings. He used his magic to hold the students' attention, conjuring a few more than just his own pair of hands to sign an entire sentence one gesture at a time. Though that magic apparently hadn't completely come back to him, it wavered in the air and was difficult to keep up. He would quickly show everything then dispel it before he started to feel weak. Frisk was ecstatic, Gaster certainly made class fun, and he promised to teach them codes with Pig Pen being the first and Morse closely following. No one would argue against morse code she was sure, it was a handy code to know anyway. The students were soon translating his hands into the names of elements and molecules before class ran out.

 _Remember! If you want extra credit, baffle one of your teachers by signing the answer to their question!_ Everyone was soon going to learn where Sans got it....only his father was a troll and Sans didn't quite match his level yet. As soon as Gaster's class let out, Toriel was there to meet him with bright eyes.

"Well? How was it! You don't look shaken at all," she chimed with a wide smile, "Your next class isn't until the afternoon... do you want me to show you anything else?" She beamed, tilting her head, "You're doing great."

 _It was wonderful,_ Gaster grinned,  _I am allowed to give extra credit right? Because you and the other teachers are in for a surprise._ he chuckled, _Giving me ideas is dangerous and you know it Toriel._

Toriel beamed with a soft chuckle, "Oh yes, but messing with your teachers is not a good excuse for extra credit," she replied teasingly, "Otherwise everyone will have words with you about teaching at all..."

 _It's only a little fun, and this is temporary anyway, I'll substitute of course when you need me, I'm open for science classes too, basic biology, chemistry and I doubt anyone is learning physics yet._ Gaster smiled lightly, _Linda is going to have a cow about it but I don't care._ he shrugged, _Maybe for once she'll keep her opinion to herself..._

Toriel smiled a bit sadly at that, nodding. "Of course, your research is most important. It's just going to be a shame to lose you as a full-time teacher," she replied, already trying to think of some way to include Gaster in her courses, though she didn't know if she'd be able to use him for History or English...

Gaster smiled, _Maybe high school...I don't know how much I can help with the youngsters beyond teaching them how to make trouble._ He confessed. _Or if you need anyone to speak a purely monster language to your class, my wingdings are yours._

Toriel laughed softly, "Well, maybe I can pull some strings in the district and have you teach higher level sciences. If you wanted, of course," she chimed with a soft smile, "I don't know if I'll ever stop working with the little ones myself..." She didn't think she had to say why. Losing Asriel and Chara had created too big of a hole in her heart. Frisk filled it so nicely, and the thought of Flowey becoming Asriel again helped, but she knew nurturing children would keep her whole.

Gaster chuckled, _You're so good with them, your highness, I couldn't imagine you with a different job._ He smiled with her, _I think the older kids would test you._

Toriel laughed softly, "Yes, well... we all know how that would end," she replied with a smile, "Would you like me to show you where the ketchup is at least before I go back to my students?" she teased, knowing that Gaster was just as bad as Sans.

He laughed then nodded, _I might need some for the next class since the older kids are coming in. I just hope what I've heard about Linda's child isn't entirely true...I don't need that woman on my case because I refused to treat him like some special fragile snowflake...._

Toriel laughed softly, waving Gaster to follow. "No no, his mother talks a big talk, but her child is just like any other. For the most part..." She smiled and winked before leading him to the teacher's lounge.

 

 

Gaster found he enjoyed teaching, and that he'd probably volunteer substitute in just about anything he could. After weeks of perfecting the serum, he and Alphys were standing in her lab with the result. It softly glowed green before Gaster picked it up to examine it.  _Well. Shall we?_ He glanced at Alphys who nodded quickly and wrung her hands.   
  
" Just....be careful, I'm on standby with the Perseverance....and Determination..."   
  
_....I should have flavored it ketchup or root beer, it smells horrendous...._ He chuckled as he sniffed it. _Heh, bottoms up-_ He tilted his head back and took the serum like a shot, which made Alphys stare at him in horror. The lights flickered and Gaster braced himself on the table, hunching over with a groan.   
  
" D-Doctor?" She yelped as one of the lightbulbs exploded and Gaster's eyes started to glow green. She gulped and stared up at him as he glitched and flashed, holding his head. Gaster's magic was all over the place, Alphys could practically see the wavelength of his power going up and down around him. He screamed in pain as his magic nearly knocked everything off the walls, but just as soon as it had started...everything stopped. Gaster shrank to his knees and panted as Alphys scrambled to him. "Dr. Gaster!!!" She slid to his side and lightly touched his shoulders, grabbing her portable scanner. As she ran it over his back though, the once cracked and broken soul was pieced together! She couldn't even see a crack anymore and it made her speechless. " Doctor...we...it-" 

 _It worked..._ Gaster gasped and panted as he looked over his hands, _Alphys....it worked...._ He quickly touched his face. _Solid...no anomaly, no melting, no glitching...and my magic...I feel it, full force! My magic is back!_  Without much thought he flung his arms around her, _You're a genius my dear! Genius! Part of this must be the timeline stabilization but...you did it....this can help the amalgates too!_ he was beyond excited to the point where his pupils literally became little stars, _Think of the medical possibilities!!!_

Alphys could only sniffle and laugh, " Sir I think you should go home and rest, you're overloading the scanner with your excitement." She smiled and wiped her eyes. She could finally say that she did something right and couldn't wait to tell Undyne. She and Gaster hugged it out for a while before he headed home to tell the boys. They would be in for lots of work this week, Alphys just new it. Gaster was bound and determined to figure out what made Flowey so strange, and what it would take to get Asriel back, or at least, what it would take to create a synthetic soul for him. With everything that could go wrong...she was nervous. Somehow though...she knew it would work out. 

Or at least...She hoped it would. 

 _I will, I have to teach tomorrow anyway, I'd like to actually get a full night sleep this time._  Gaster nodded, now playing around with his magic, smirking as he found the ability to teleport (without warping time) had come back. He wasn't glitching and he appeared to be solid...the only thing to show that he'd fallen in the Core at all were the large cracks in his skull. He did hold out his hand and summon his old weapon though....much like Undyne's spears, he had a bright green scythe. It seemed to be made from a femur and a magic blade of green, the familiar weight in his hands made this all the more real. He held it as a solemn look of regret crossed his face. He spun it like a staff and watched it disappear. Though, it didn't vanish soon enough. 

" Was that the same scythe from the void?" Both Gaster and Alphys seemed surprised that Frisk was here. 

 _Yes...it was._ Gaster paused,  _What brings you here child? How can we help?_ Alphys seemed a little concerned at the way Frisk was watching Gaster though. 

"...Something Flowey said..." Gaster was immediately ready to shoot down anything the awful little yellow pest had said, but then- "what did you do before you fell into the core? Why does Flowey think I'll like you less?" Alphys had been sipping on some soda but not anymore. She spit and coughed and tried to nervously laugh it off.   
  
" Now Frisk, that's not something you need to worry about, the past is-"   
  
" but mom says you learn from the past-" 

 _And you do..._ Gaster's voice was solemn.  _You do...you learn more about yourself and others from their past but it doesn't always seal their future actions in fact...I'll tell you child, but you must promise me that you won't bring this up to Sans or Papyrus. If they want to know they will ask, but I think they are just happy to see me back to my old self._

"...Is it that bad?" She sighed as Gaster slowly, somberly, nodded. " Okay...I promise." 

 

**_To Be Continued..._ ** __


	8. Reaper

_It happened so long ago now that it feels like a distant memory...or perhaps it didn't happen so long ago, there have just been so many resets that it doesn't matter anymore; it just feels like it was so long ago..._ Gaster paused and moved the three of them somewhere a bit less cold and white...which ended up being one of Alphys' couches in the lab. Gaster sat in the middle while Frisk and Alphys stared up at him. It seemed even Alphys didn't know the full story. 

_Asgore came to me shortly after we were forced into the underground. I was tasked with finding a way to create not only a power source for the underground, but to synthesize souls. We got close a few times, but nothing was strong enough to break the barrier, so...I came up with a plan. I created what I called a Lure..._ Gaster took a deep breath.  _The hole you and all the other children fell through was enchanted with my magic, that's why you could take a fall at that height without dying...the first child to fall was Chara, and you know that story...but the enchantment itself brought more humans, and I wished to study them as they worked their way through the underground. Asgore was...wracked with grief and not himself, so he instead commissioned me to be a judge...a reaper of the souls of the humans who didn't deserve to go back...The first human who fell barely made it out of the ruins before I hunted him down..._

Gaster removed his glasses and covered his eyes, then his mouth with one hand. 

_I never told Lucida or the boys...I didn't want them to realize what kind of horrible creature their father had become, and I didn't want Lucy to discover just how broken I was. So I kept my work separate from home...the first child that fell was easy enough. We had two souls by that point, I thought a child would be easy. The hooligan ran around the underground with a BB gun, popping everyone in sight...so, when he came to the lab and attempted to poof me like he had the others I..._ Gaster paused.  _I reaped him, no hesitation...Asgore ordered me to judge the human souls myself, if they were strong, then I was to contain them. If they were weak, then I was to let them go..._ He glanced at Frisk who was silent, just listening. She knew how desperate everyone had been...but she couldn't imagine the kindly scientist beside her as a cold and calculated murderer until right now. Gaster sighed and tilted his head. 

_The adults got smart, and only children came through the underground, not believing the stories I would assume. The next child wasn't so easy...and the one after that even harder...but this was our only chance, I was convinced. My dear friend wouldn't subject us to this depravity if there was another way, and it was too late to go back now. Asgore and I were neck deep in his plan by the time I created the extractor to take the energy of the souls for analysis...All in when tombs for keeping the souls in one place were created, but just before I could start my research my wife died....my sons grew distant, but that was my own fault for not coming home as often as I should have...I couldn't pull myself from my work because it hurt to even stand in the house. I became absorbed and careless...and then I fell...and I didn't get a chance to apologize or atone for anything that I did...I was just...gone._

"So...you killed people..." Frisk grimaced. " You killed humans, and you judged them like Sans..." 

_I did...however I did not judge them in the same manner that Sans did. Sans didn't have to pull their soul out like I did, that's what the scythe was created for, and the Blasters were made to nullify the soul energy of the ones I was going to keep...._

" You mean kill them." 

_yes..._

The silence was deafening. Alphys just stared at the floor, unsure of what to say. She sighed and shook her head, " B-but we're here now...that's in the past, and we aren't going to kill anyone any time soon. heh..." She gulped, " A-at any rate, is...that all you came for Frisk?" 

" Oh, no, I just wanted to see what you guys would be doing with Flowey too..." 

_Alphys can walk you through the lab if you'd like._ Gaster smiled gently,  _I was on my way home, make sure to bring Flowey by tomorrow and we'll get started, okay?_

" Oh-okay." both Alphys and Frisk watched him stand and warp away. 

 

When Gaster got back, the boys were waiting for him. He was able to hide most of his sour feelings from the earlier conversation with showing off his powers and scythe, which Papyrus was excited about, considering he'd been practicing with his own bone-rapier.  ~~He remembered more fencing techniques than he'd thought but that was hardly a surprise.~~  After dinner (which Sans ordered more Grillbys), Gaster made himself at home in the extra room, as he had every night, but tonight was different. He couldn't sleep so he wandered the house, gently tucking Papyrus back into bed when he noticed he'd wiggled out, checking on Sans, and drifting from room to room in thought....he couldn't help but think of the only timeline he mattered in...the only timeline he'd mattered in. Gaster's brooding must have unknowingly brought negative energy into the room, for Sans wasn't as lucky as Papyrus with his dreams. At least not tonight.

Just like any nightmare it started with waiting....waiting for the horrible little monster that killed everyone else. A presence filled the room, but before much thought could be put into it, Chara entered. He could remember everything like it was unfolding for a second time in another timeline yet to be wrapped up. The fight would go on as usual, until the final blow, Sans in this timeline saw his life flash before him, but Chara was glowing green...suddenly she was blasted back to the beginning of the hall.  He could feel the cut across his body, the stinging pain that came with it- that he'd soon be gone. He was prepared to die and wake up in a new timeline when Gaster came forward. "D-dad?..." he sputtered out, clutching his shirt and trying to keep himself together. 

Gaster stood as a black mass, twitching and jerking, but his anger alone allowed him to manifest. Chara continued to glow green as Gaster moved a hand to smash her through a few pillars. 

L̴̶̴͢e͢͜ą͏̶́v̛͏e̷̴̕͘͝ ̧͡͏h̴̷͜͢i̸m̡̡͜͝ ͢͝A̧͏̀͝L̸͘͝Ơ͘͢͞N̷̡͘E̸̛!̢҉̨̨̛

D̗̱̮̬͍͝I͚̖̯͎͕̦͕͢S̵̹̠͉̫̟̺͡͠G̛͚̺̘̥̥̗͘U͚̗͍͍̪͈̹̣S̫̮͇̬̱̝̼̬̕͜T̨̪͖̀I̵͏̵̖͍͖N̸̥̥͇͟G̵̯  
̢͉̦̫̺͕̖̳̪̝͡  
̞̮͟͢Ç҉̫Ṟ͇̖̗̣̺͍͚U̲͘ͅE̵̬̞͖̪̘̰L҉̝̮̫  
̥͍̱̝͈̩͝  
̷͖͙̭͟͡H̶̸̡͚O̴̡̲̭̱͙͇͟R̼̥͘R̸̵̸̹͙͖̰̝͉I̮̺̹D̛̦̯̯̀ ̡̛̗̖̯̫̗͓C̸͉̼R͏̦̫͎͟͝Ę̢͏̦͔̗͇̤͕ͅͅA̶̛̯̥̞̜̯̱̩T̪̼̬͜U̸̮͍̩̪̳̖̱R̪͜͠E̷̛̠͇̠̻͓̕  
͔̥͞͠  
̵͎̮̦͎̕ͅT͎̪͜O̮̲̺͉R̸̡̛͔̩̗̩̥̹I̡͕̳̙̪E͔͕̞̪̬̠͔͙̩͡L͙͈͚̞̟̞͍͠ ̷͈͕̀͠W̱̯̬͟A҉̕͏͎S̴̜̖̥̰̼͉ ̦̼̭͕W̴̖͍̫͕̘͚͞R҉̠̼͖̰Ò̵͔̖͇̙̟͜N̡̩͔̮̱͔̱͞Ǵ̢̘͇̭̻̝̝̳͠  
̠͎̠̹̱͖̺͡  
̵̰͖̕F̨͖̫͇̘̫̫̀ͅͅO҉̼Ò͎̟̦̮͢L̕͏̬͖͚̥̖͉I̩̪̖͕̖̣̜͝ͅS̜̱H̨̼͕̞̞́ ̡̖̺W͏̛̦̟̭̝̮̣͚ͅO̴̳͚͍̟͠M̨͓̲͉A҉̷̦͍̰ͅN̛͍͔͍̰͚͞,̵̪̱͔͈͇̬̦͡͡ ̡̣H̸̬͇͢Ú͕͢M̵̳̫͇͈͚̰̭̩A̶̱͉̖͍̺̻N̮̕͠S͏̢̟͈ ̭̳͇̕͠A̶̠̬̬͕̩͝R͉̥͝Ȩ̼̰͖͞ ҉̝̪̼͉͠D̴̠̬̼͇̞͇̲̘̕͘I͏̳̞Ş͞͏̥ͅG̺̩̣̻͍̫̖̕͝U̡̞̼̘͚̼͇̥͟͝S̵̴͇̮̖Ṯ͍̱I̗̰̕͡͠Ņ̪͉̱͙̙́ͅͅG̛̻͖̥̬̩̹.̼̭̦͔͙͔̩.̙͜.̧̬̦̠̣̪͇̖̥̙.̷̘̻̭͉̘͓̗̙̙H̸͖͉̭̺̻͈͜U͍̣͓̬̙̣͓M̨͚̺̥̦A̧͈͕̱̺̠͞N̸҉͏̞̲͍̱̱S̤̻̥͙͙̝̜͘ ̶͔̠̳̙̘͚A͈͖̠̭̪̙͎̟͝R͠͏͈͇̦͚̭E̢҉̭̰̣̦̥͉͕͓ ̠̲̳̭̲N̛̗̝͕̠̮̝͖͕O͎̜̤̣͖̟T̹̀͢͞H͙̺̳̦̭͓̀͡I͇͇̻̠̼̝Ǹ̶̫͍G̤ ̡̘̞̞̬̰̹͎̩M̜̜͕͕̲͍O̮̟̣͓ͅR̸̴̫̫È̢͔͍̤̕ ͇̩̼̲̬̣͙͕́͜͝T̴̗̞͟͝H͏̶̝̙Ą̵̡͓̪͙͇̘̮̰N̠̗̖̲ ҉̵̫́Ĺ̥͇̠̙͈̪Á͖͎̱̥͇͓͚͢B҉̗̻̳̟̞̗͈̝͟ ͘͏͔͉R̨̼͈̹̦A̴̢̜̲̰̩̘̠̟̻̻T͓̠͈̼̦̹̼͞ͅS͖̲̪̪͠ ҉̨̯̗̠̝̠̤͎́T͍͈̩̼O͙̰͍ ̙̥̠̳̹̩͟B̴͎̗͈̳͔̀͝E̴̴̵͙̝͚̩ ̜̗̝͘T͈̤̻ͅÈ̖͍̺̟́Ş̘̼͔̤̙̝̙͙͚T҉̧͍͔͈͞Ȩ͍̩̗͍̯͘D͙͚̪͓̟͕̗̹ ̝͎̦̤͓͝͞A͖̳̥̞ͅN͚͖̦͎̤͉̱͟D͈̀ ̛̘̲͔͙͚̠͙͡K͚̱̙̘̳͘͞I͓͍̟̗Ḻ̷͍̭̰́L̵̡̢͙̞̯̠E͇̦̲͕̺̠͚̫͢͠͡Ḏ͍̳̪͟͝.̢̼̪̗̲̼̺̩̙͘.̷̳̘̞̞͇̻.̨̳̩̮͇.̞̼̗̟͕̜ͅ

He flung the girl harder with each word he spoke. The more power he used the more stable he seemed to become, until the skeleton Sans had seen in happy memories stepped out of the black, tarlike cloak that held him back. A scythe appearing in his hands as the Gaster Blasters rose like angry dragons. Gaster's magic smashed Chara against the ground as he stepped forward. The blasters fired on her and just as she used the last of her strength to roll out of the way, she stood up right in front of him. Gaster drew back the scythe and with a single swipe- Chara's head popped off...eerily similar to how he'd seen her kill Papyrus...He stood panting, watching her vanish into a reset before whirling around, time still didn't seem to work around him. "SANS! Oh, god, Sans hold on, please, hang in there...I'll...I'll do something-" He managed to place some of his magic over the wound to keep the disintegration from spreading, but they didn't have much time. He could already hear footsteps...

"Heh, n-no... I should... I should be reset too," he murmured, his hand still clutched over the wound even as Gaster used magic to keep him there. However, in a flash of green Gaster was right in front of Chara, grabbing her by the shirt and flinging her back. He held out his hand for the scythe again, the Gaster blasters charged up once more and fired! As Gaster anticipated her dodge, he leapt to attack, huffing as he sliced Chara in half; she would reset soon anyway. Eventually she couldn't keep doing this...Gaster didn't need to pause though... The light jumped back to its position, Chara came back, but he and Sans didn't change from reset to reset...

Sans gasped for breath, his eyes watered, and he was sure now that he was dreaming. Or maybe he was actually, definitely dying. He could practically see his friends beckoning him from the other side... He coughed and hissed in pain as he saw Chara reset... but he didn't. "W-what... what's happening?" he stammered, his eyes going wide with fear. Whenever she reset, he was supposed to reset too. She couldn't possibly have the power to bypass that... it was impossible! He grit his teeth, looking up at his father as he was losing what little grip he had left on life. "I... I can't heal. Reset... we should be reset when she..."

" Sans, rest!" Gaster ordered, flinging Chara again, but he was more worried about Sans, he slid to him, picking him up and holding him, " Sans...hold on, just a little longer, I can fix this..." His form flickered. " Sans please...I know I can-" He sniffed and held Sans close before he summoned two more gaster blasters.

Sans choked and closed his eyes, curling against his father as he was picked up and held. "P-Pap... Gotta... help Papyrus..." He could hear that evil laughter, and he could feel the darkness creeping into the room. "N-no... no, dad..." he slurred before his hand glowed blue and with the last of his strength, he tried to stab Chara with a bone.

Sans woke up as Chara's knife found Gaster's back.

 

He shot up violently with a gasp, tears in his eyes. He looked around the room frantically- this wasn't their home in the underground... this was the surface. This was his bed. It wasn't real, he wasn't back there... He couldn't stop the tears though or the ache in his heart. That must have been a memory, lost among all the resets...

_Sans?_ Gaster grimaced, standing beside his bed, _I couldn't wake you...do you have dreams like that often?_ He was concerned, and it was written all over his face. _I couldn't sleep...are you okay? Would you like anything? There's some golden flower tea in the cabinet...come on, let me take care of it..._

Sans was still sobbing, but he looked through his fingers to see Gaster. "D-dad... Pap? Is Pap... he's okay?" he stammered before flushing and hiding his face in his hands. 

_He's fine, just kicked the covers off again...I gave up putting them back on._ He chuckled, wiping Sans' eyes before offering his hand.

Sans laughed softly, sniffing and wiping his eyes again. "Yeah... that sounds like Pap,"

  _Let's get you some tea._ He helped Sans into the other room and then on the couch. Next, he draped a blanket over his son then put some water on the stove to boil. Gaster soon sat beside his son and gently put his arm over him. _What happened?_

Sans sat in silence for a long time before leaning against Gaster. "I... had a nightmare about the timelines. An unusual one this time. With you..." he murmured, sighing and pulling the blanket closer. "... It's never easy watching yourself die, let alone family..."

Gaster only nodded, he gently rubbed Sans' shoulder as he spoke, a _nd knowing you can't do anything to stop it..._ He nodded in understanding, though he paused, _With me...? The only timeline I interfered in was the first one I saw._ He smiled gently, _Before I lost the ability to enter a timeline..._ Gaster frowned, _I was thinking about it tonight too...how things would be different without Chara's ability to reset...Frisk is the only one who can do that in this timeline._ He rose as the water came to a boil with a slow hiss. He decided against using the kettle for fear of waking Papyrus. _You take sugar in your tea, right?_

"No, just black. There's not much of a sweet tooth in this skull anymore." Sans tried to chuckle, but it came out as a defeated: heh. Gaster seemed visibly in pain by that. He brought Sans his tea then held him close. 

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you two...I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for so long..._

" It's not your fault dad..." Sans sighed. It was a long, low sigh- the weary sigh of a man who'd seen too much in his lifetime. He leaned into Gaster's embrace. It was warm and comforting- the same kind of comfort he got when Papyrus decided they needed to hug things out as brothers. He nodded, his eyes already closing. "There's nothing I can do now but sleep...It was just a dream anyway, besides, this couch is better than my bed," he teased tiredly, already drifting off.

_Maybe if you made your bed-_ Gaster teased, but he wasn't fast enough. Sans had already fallen asleep.  _Good night my little sans-ation._ He smirked as Sans grumbled a laugh in his sleep, and as much as he wanted to take Sans to his room, he didn't want to disturb him too much. So he stayed put. 

Papyrus woke up the next day to find Gaster and Sans in the living room, both asleep. He chuckled and put a blanket over Gaster before he went out for his morning run with Undyne, deciding to let Gaster sleep. After all, today was going to be a big day for him. Today was the day they tried to help Flowey. 

 

_**End of Part 1** _ _**...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and all of the wonderful comments you've left on this work. I'll start the second part in this series hopefully soon, things have been a little crazy with the holidays. I can't express my gratitude for everyone who has shared this work and spread it around. Keep an eye out for the next piece and let me know what you think of the story so far! This is only the end of Gaster's arc after all, Frisk and Flowey are next!


End file.
